The Celestial Child: Different Ways
by Admirer Boy
Summary: There are many different ways to tell a story. How many? Twilight and possibly some of her friends are about to find out. (AU oneshots based revolving around main OC from my story "The Celestial Child").
1. Prologue

**I was motivated to do this after reading** _TD's Alternate Universe_ **and** _Ship Set the Sail_ **by** _Terror of dimensions_ **and** _Warrior of Twilight_ **respectively. The idea was gave to me by my dear friend** _Terror of dimensions_ **.** **Hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Spike, hurry up!"

Twilight shouted to Spike who was bringing some apparatus Twilight needed for her experiment. The experiment she wanted to try for a really long time. It was spell to take a little look into the future.

"Twilight, you think that's a good idea?" Asked Spike as he brought a few scrolls, a pair of flasks and test tubes and such, "I don't doubt your magic but…"

"Don't worry Spike," Twilight said "What can possibly go wrong?"

Spike gave a eye-roll at this. Surely he wasn't reassured by what Twilight had said but he was himself a little excited as well. Then again, who wouldn't be excited to see possible outcomes of certain event in the future?

"Everything?" Spike said nervously before Twilight gave him a glare "I mean everything will be fine." Spike said sheepishly because he knew that upsetting her can brought forth some unknown consequences; such as she done when she had nothing to write to Celestia about.

"So… how that's gonna work?" Spike asked sitting beside her while she was reading a certain scroll.

"I am glad you ask Spike." Twilight said "You see we need to…"

Then she started to explain to Spike that how that spell was going to work. That explanation went above Spike's head, well mostly. Though he did understand a few parts, the easy ones of course.

"…and we can predict the possible future outcomes."

"Oookay…" Spike said nervously again "So what we do now?"

Twilight's smile vanished as frown appeared at its place, then she giggled slyly and said "Let me _show_ you."

Then she got and levitated the some equipment and began to set them up for the required spell. She knew that nothing would get wrong if she followed the instructions to the spell.

* * *

"Watch out Spike!" Twilight shouted as she shielded herself and Spike in a force field. It was all what Spike had feared. She messed up that spell, really messed up.

 _She was able to go more than half through the spell without any problem, she was almost there. A color changing magical sphere was floating in front of her. Now she only needed a little more focus to finish the spell when suddenly:-_

" _Twilight,"_

 _She lost all the focus as she heard the annoyed voice of the baby dragon. The sphere began glow brightly and make violent sounds, like it was threatening to explode. Twilight was quick to take action and enveloping herself and Spike in a force field._

"Why I've been teaching you about the importance of focus Spike?" Twilight said

"Ah… sorry," was all what Spike managed to say.

The energy from the sphere radiated slowly as a sound akin to but very low than thunder could be heard. It suddenly moved away from them and tackled with some near by objects before colliding and absorbing itself into a mirror. The thundering sounds were stopped now. Twilight and baby dragon opened their eyes. Twilight looked around and after being confirmed that they were safe now removed the force field.

"What happened Twilight?" Spike asked in shaky voice

"We are alright Spike." Twilight said with calm "Don't worry now."

As Twilight looked around, most of her stuff was still in one piece especially her books. Then her eyes stopped at a certain sight. She saw that a small purple chest which was in her book shelf was damaged and unfortunately the stuff inside the chest was also damaged. She could see the shattered pieces of… a few toys, a photo, and a fake tiara.

She grunts with frustration. "There was a lot of useless stuff around and it has to be this chest to be broken!"

"What was that Twilight?" Spike asked

"It was some stuff I brought here from Canterlot." Twilight said with a sigh "At least, we're alright."

Then all of sudden they heard another sound that came from… the mirror. Twilight and Spike both went closer to the mirror carefully. They saw that the surface of the mirror was swirling around and was morphing slowly into something more vivid, scenery of some kind that looked like the interior of Canterlot castle. Both gasped at this.

"What's this Twilight?" Spike asked with a hint of fear in his voice

"It looks like… that somehow spell is working." Twilight replied

"How?" Spike asked

"I don't know Spike." Twilight replied as Princess Celestia along with a bipedal creature sitting on her back appeared in the scenery. She knew the creature as her close friend and son of Princess Celestia 'Joy Star'. "But I'd like to see where it goes."

Spike nodded and stood beside her eagerly watching into the mirror.

* * *

 **And so it begins.**

 **AN: Let me explain a few things here: Joy will be paired with different ponies other than Bubble Heart. If you've any pairing suggestions, please let me know through reviews or PM. And as this is an AU fic, not only he can paired with different ponies he can also be found and raised by any pony other than Princess Celestia. And again your opinions and suggestions are welcome. And an important note: I'll only accept straight pairings. No offense. Thanks for understanding.**


	2. A Twilight to Remember

**Here we go! The very first alternate pairing Joy X Twilight.**

* * *

 **A Twilight to Remember**

Princess Celestia, with her son sitting on her back, trotted towards his room. It was night time and the next day would surely be a new and better day. Well, for most of ponies… for Joy, every day was the same since his foalhood's best friend left the town. She was one of the few ponies who never cared for how he looked, and like a good friend she was always there for him whenever somepony tried to bully him. But now, she'd left this town and had gone to another. And he really missed her so much.

"Okay, my Joy," Princess Celestia said, lying her son on his bed and kissing him on his forehead. "Have a goodnight."

"Okay mom," he said with a faint smile and yawned. Celestia smiled and covered him with a blanket before leaving the room. Joy took a sigh and closed his eyes. In a few moments he drifted to sleep.

Twilight, on the other hoof, was having a hard time focusing on her studies. She was really saddened for some reason. Flapping through pages from the book in front of he, the expression on her face became more and more annoyed… or was that frustration? Suddenly, she closed the book abruptly, scaring the baby dragon in a small bed beside her chair.

"Urgh!" She made a annoyed grunt and then sighed. "I… I can't take it anymore."

"Twi…light?" Spike yawned "Are you… alright?"

Twilight shook her head slowly and whined. "No~ I'm not." Spike gave her a confused look. "It's too hard to stay focused… like this."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

She sighed and looked towards him with a smile on her face. "It's nothing Spike, sorry to wake you up."

Spike simply shrugged before saying, "It's alright… Twilight." Then he drifted back to sleep. Twilight sighed to herself.

 _It's not that simple Spike._

"Twilight… my dear student," She heard the voice of Princess Celestia as she entered her room.

"Yes… Princess?" Twilight replied.

"I want to… talk to you about something," Celestia stated.

"Something? Okay…" Twilight replied nervously.

"I see you were… a little distracted during recent days," Celestia said with concern. "You told Joy that you'll be busy in your studies..." Her voice was a little questioning. "...yet, I can see that wasn't the case…" She said it with a little sternness in her tone. "So, I ask you… what exactly is the matter?"

Twilight understood what she was talking about. She herself wanted to spend time with the only colt she called her friend, beside her big brother, so badly. But for some reason… she found herself getting closer and closer to him, as time went on. But then, she realized that she was in fact falling for him… that wasn't something she wanted Princess Celestia to know… what if she expelled her from the school, along with some other fears she don't wanna speak about? So, she kind of shunned him… just so Celestia wouldn't know about her true feeling about Joy.

 _It isn't like this plan was helping much anyway,_ she thought to herself. _It just made my situation even worse._

"I umm actually… I don't wanna do this… In fact… actually…" Twilight couldn't tell whether it was her confusion or fear, but it wasn't as easy as she thought. "I was afraid…" That was all she said.

"But for what reason my student?" Princess asked softly.

"For… for, you see…" The tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to tell her the true reason. "I was afraid that you would know… that I… loveyourson." She rapidly blurted out before digging her head in hooves.

"Oh, was that all you were scared of?" Celestia giggled. "That's alright." She lift her chin and looked towards her. "If you truly do love him, why would I stop you?" Twilight blushed as a smile began to crept on her face. "Why would I ever be mad at you about this…?" Celestia giggled again. "I love my son and I love you too, my dear student…" Twilight blushed even more at this as she realized how silly she was being. "I am… actually surprised that you didn't tell me about this yourself."

 _Cadence would be so surprised at this,_ Celestia thought.

"Thanks… Princess Celestia." Twilight said

Celestia giggled and got up. "And if it helps you, you have my _official_ permission to tell him."

Twilight blushed once again. "Thank you very much, Princess Celestia."

* * *

The next morning was as normal as all the mornings in Equestria. Joy got up and had breakfast along with his family, and after his mom got busy in her daily royal routine, he just headed back to his room. The thing which made him upset was that there was no other pony beside his mother, Twilight, and occasionally Cadence to spend time with him now. Princess Celestia was usually busy with her royal duties and so was Twilight with her "studies", so he used to spend time in loneliness most of time. He really missed his babysitter and Bubble very much.

It had been almost four years since two of Joy's very close friends, his babysitter Heart Sparkle, and Bubble, had left Canterlot. It didn't take him long to realize that he missed them more than he could think.

 _Why'd they have to go? Why did mother let them leave?_

These thoughts came to his mind again and again. Right now, he was sitting in his room all alone, thinking about some pleasant moments a few years back. It'd been a year since he had heard from Bubble. She was starting her career as a singer and he was happy for her.

"But why did they leave Canterlot?" He asked himself.

"Joy," he heard the call of his mother, "How is my dear son?"

Joy smiled and looked towards his mother as she entered the room. "I am fine mom... just..."

"You miss them, right?" She asked. Joy nodded. Celestia giggled and said, "You know, you have another friend too."

Joy looked towards his mother with a questioning expression as he knew about whom his mother was talking about.

"Twilight?" Celestia nodded as Twilight came inside.

"Hey," she said, "Would you like to come to the garden with me?"

"You're not... reading books today?" Joy asked, with a little confusion.

"Nope," Twilight replied. "I decided to take a break. Besides, there's something else I wanted to do today. The reading can wait."

"Okay," Joy said as a smile crept on his face. "If you say so..."

They both walked off towards Canterlot's royal garden, while Celestia watched with a chuckle...

* * *

Twilight knew that his mother was starting to get really worried about Joy being alone most of the time; that's why she really wanted to spend some time with him... to cheer him up.

 _Because that's what friends do... right?_ Twilight thought to herself and then looked towards Joy.

"So Twilight," Joy said, "You were saying you have some important to do..."

"Oh, I never said it was important," she stammered a bit when she spoke. "But, it's still something I'd like to get done."

Joy stared at her for moment before he smiled and said, "Okay... can I help you somehow with that task?"

"You... might..." Twilight answered. She seemed so nervous.

 _Come on Twilight! Snap out of it!_ She chided herself inwardly. _You can do this..._

Joy was a little confused at her behavior, though it wasn't really a new thing for Twilight to get nervous over any issue. Joy put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Twilight... are you worried... about something?" Joy asked with concern. Twilight looked down at the ground, flushing a bit with embarrassment.

"It's... complicated," she said. "Because... well... it involves you."

Joy pulled his hand back slowly as he heard what she said.

 _It involves me?_ He thought, and kept looking towards, her trying to understand what she meant. _I see, maybe she's worried about me or something._

"Complicated?" was all he finally managed to say. Twilight sighed. This was a difficult topic for her.

"Joy... have you ever... had feelings for somepony?" she asked, blushing a bit when she spoke.

"Feelings..." Joy said thoughtfully. "I... think... maybe..." A blush appeared on his face as he trailed off.

"Well... have you ever found it... difficult to explain to that somepony how you feel?" Twilight questioned. Joy blushed a little more and sighed with a weak nod.

"Yes," His tone was saddened as he spoke. "You know... that... that I... I am..."

Joy trailed off as his eyes started to glitter lightly. Twilight smiled in sympathy, as she knew what he was getting at. She lifted her hoof to his face, directing it towards her own.

"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You're not a freak, even if they say you are."

You... you really mean it Twilight?" Joy asked doubtfully. "But, look at me-"

"Stop," Twilight suddenly got very stern. "If I say you're not a freak, then you better believe me and stop listening to what those other stuck up ponies think about you!" Her tone softened again as she continued. "You have good friends and a family who care about you and don't see you as a freak, but as someone special in their lives. Besides, if it helps, you were never a freak to me."

Joy was really stunned at her words. They both were silent for some time, before Joy registered all she had said.

 _She said she doesn't see me as a freak... and I trust her._

"I... I..." He blushed even more. "Twilight~ thanks." Before she realized what was happening, Joy was hugging her tightly. "I am glad that I have such amazing and understanding ponies as my friends," He said to her. "I'm glad to have you here with me." Joy clenched her lightly. "Please... promise me..." Joy released her and looked towards her face, "...that you'll never go anywhere."

Twilight smiled warmly and returned the hug, her surprise having worn off. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Joy smiled warmheartedly at this, and they released each other. It didn't take long for Joy to realize something.

"Sorry... I took us... off topic, didn't I? You wanted to tell me something important and I..." Then he giggled lightly at his silliness. "I am all ears now; tell me what it is..."

Twilight made a fake pout. "I thought it was obvious," she said. "But I'll say it anyways..." Her face became a crimson color. "I... love you..."

Her face was now almost as red as a cherry and she looked away from him slightly upon finishing. Joy blush even more and rubbed back of his head.

"I... I... love you... too Twilight." Joy replied as his blush deepened as Twilight looked towards him with a bashful smile on her face. "I... was just... a little bit..."

He paused as he saw that Twilight closed her eyes and leaned her face towards him. Then in a brief moment, Twilight connect her lips with his as he closed his eyes and they shared a deeply affectionate kiss. A wave of pleasure was felt by both of them while they continuously caressed back of their necks with their hooves and hands. After some time, they broke the kiss and looked towards each other with a warm glow on their faces.

"That was… amazing!" Twilight exclaimed with a gasp.

"I... sure…" Joy gasped as well. They both giggled bashfully for a moment before they leaned against a shady tree. Twilight was really happy to know that he had the same feelings for her. And now, there was not any worry on her mind…

 _For now,_ She thought with a giggle.

"Twilight," Joy said almost in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Twilight hummed.

"You won't... go anywhere, right?" Joy asked as if to be reassured, even though he seemed to know the answer. The response was another smile as she leaned against him and repeated her earlier answer.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's all I needed to hear," Joy replied as he wrapped his arm around her. Sure, they were not aware what the future held in store for them, but that didn't matter now. They were together now and that's all that mattered most to Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 **-Outside the mirror-**

"Wow!" Spike said in amazement and looked towards Twilight who was blushing heavily.

"That... was... not what I expected to happen at all," she remarked. "Though I won't lie, that was kind of cute to watch."

"I see why," Spike snickered. Twilight shot him a glare, then looked back to the mirror. Her embarrassment turned to more of a gleeful surprise.

"This is remarkable!" she exclaimed, examining the shimmering reflective surface. "It seems that the mirror is now capable of showing different timelines or parallel dimensions!" She seemed ready to faint from excitement. "I've only ever heard of this in books, but this... this is real!"

"Oh... right!" Spike said, clearly confused and not having the slightest clue of what she meant. Just then, like ripples on a lake, the mirror shimmered again and the scenery with it. It was still Canterlot, but now the figure in the mirror was a grey pegasus with a wall-eyed expression on her face.

"Is that...?" Twilight couldn't finish, as she was still a bit surprised by what the mirror had shown her earlier.

* * *

 **Next up _Joy X Derpy_ (If that wasn't obvious)**

 **Edit: Many thanks to** _Terror of Dimensions_ **for Proofreading and doing Twilight's part of dialogue for me. You're the best dude.**


	3. Great to be Different

**Here is our next alternate pairing Joy X Derpy. Enjoy and let me know if you've any ideas for next pairing.**

 **Great to be Different**

"Oh, I hope I look alright. I think I do," Derpy said aloud as she took a look at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a grey vest, a grey skirt with yellow strips and her mane was straightened beautifully. Grooming up wasn't usually her thing, but this evening wasn't a usual evening and she knew this. She was going out on a Hearts&Hooves dinner with her date. She had to look good.

"Trust me Derpy," Rainbow Dash said to her. "You'll make an awesome first impression."

"You really think so?" Derpy answered with glee. "Thank you Rainbow Dash."

"Your welcome!" Rainbow replied her "Now hurry up girl!"

Derpy smiled with a nod a she and Rainbow went towards the station. She was still a little nervous about her looks that whether she was looking good or not, but with the reassurance of her friend Rainbow she was feeling pretty confident. The train arrived at the station. Derpy looked towards Rainbow once again and smiled.

"Thanks for your help Rainbow." Derpy said with gratitude

"Alright, alright," Rainbow shrugged it off. "Now stop hesitating, and get over there already."

and trotted towards the train, seemingly confident. Rainbow watched her as she got on the train. Derpy was so happy today and was smiling all the way while the train traveled to her destination. She was beyond herself today. She wanted to make this evening of her life one of the best evenings ever for both of them. She still remembered the first day she met him.

She met him for the first time when some colts were mocking her for her eyes. She was only a filly back then. She had been crying desperately as those mean colts laughed at her. Then he came, the strange bipedal son of Princess Celestia. The colts tried to taunt him as well, but he wasn't the one to stand those meanies. After getting a good blow on his muzzle the colts were surprised and angry at the same time, until they realized that they were standing in front of Princess Celestia's son. Then they had no other options than to run away and leave her alone. For Derpy, he was like a knight in shining armor...

 **Flashback...**

The colts that had bullied her were long gone, rushing as fast as their hooves would carry them. Derpy was looking down at the ground as the Prince knelt down to speak to her.

"I'm Joy," the Prince said to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Derpy," She replied, still looking away. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of," Joy said to her. "I know, I look odd…"

Derpy then turned to her and replied, "It's not you…" Then he noticed what she was referring to. It was her eyes, her walleyes. "I am not normal."

Joy shook his head and sat in front of her. "I don't agree… in fact your eyes are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."

"Really?" Derpy looked to him, almost not believing what she had heard.

Joy nodded at this sincerely. "Of course!"

Derpy suddenly grabbed him and crushed him with a big hug. "You know, you're a really nice… pony, Joy."

Joy smiled as he returned the hug. "I'm not exactly…" Then he paused and smiled. "Thank you Derpy."

"Hah!" Derpy gasped all of sudden. "Wait, I'll back in a moment!"

"Okay…" Joy said as Derpy hovered away. In a short while, Derpy was back with a basket full of muffins. Joy looked towards the basket and then towards the Derpy. She just smiled and said, "Muffins?"

They spend that evening talking and relishing on Derpy's favorite muffins. Derpy told him about her hometown and her family, and Joy told her about his life in Canterlot Castle and that it was his first visit outside the palace. Derpy thought that it must be so amazing to live in a palace, and honestly that wasn't a lie... if only his mother wouldn't be so overprotective. In that way, Derpy became the very first friend of Joy's outside the palace.

After a few years since their first encounter, Derpy came to see him again and invited him to visit her hometown, Ponyville, which Joy gladly accepted with permission from his mother. Joy spent three days there visiting different places in Ponyville, and he really liked the town. Derpy also wanted to show him her former house, which was in Cloudsdale, but unfortunately walking on clouds required a spell for Joy, which he didn't have on him at that time. Regardless, those three days became his most favorite days outside the palace. But his most memorable memory was when he was sitting on the bank of the lake with Derpy talking about how much he really liked Ponyville.

"Thanks Derpy!" Joy said. "I really had so much fun here."

"Your welcome Prince Joy," She answered. "Thank you too for coming here."

"Well, I'd never decline such a sweet offer," Joy replied. "I have to return Canterlot tomorrow," He sighed. "But I hope mother will let come here again."

"Trust me, she will," Derpy said then looked towards him. "I mean, she's your mother, so why wouldn't she?"

"I guess you're right," Joy said with a chuckle. He gave her a brief look, then said, "I just realized that I never asked you about your family."

"Well… my father passed away when I was a foal," Derpy answered with sadness. "So, my mother and my sisters are my whole family." She smiled a little. "Mom's a baker and she makes the best muffins in the whole of Equestria." She clapped her hooves. "And I love muffins! You like muffins too, right?" She asked

"Of course I do," Joy replied with a chuckle. "Muffins are one of my favorite desserts."

"Mine too!" She exclaimed "I know! I'll make some more for you to take home." She gave him a hopeful look as she spoke.

"Sure!" Joy said with a thoughtful expression. They were silent for a moment, then Derpy spoke again.

"So, tomorrow you'll be heading back to Canterlot, right?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes…" Joy replied, then he noticed something off about her tone. "Derpy, what's… the matter?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but…" She trailed off.

"But… what?" Joy asked with confusion. Derpy took a sigh and looked towards the reflection of the moon in the lake.

"But… promise me, that you won't mad at me afterwards."

"What?" Joy chuckled. "Why would I be mad at you Derpy?"

"I don't know…" she replied straightly. "Maybe you don't feel that way, or you think that I've gone…"

Joy silenced her by pressing his finger against her muzzle.

"I promise," Joy said. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

This reassured her a bit.

"Alright, but I can't exactly tell you," She said.

"So…?" Joy answered curiously.

Derpy blushed deeply at this. She brought her face closer to her, grabbed his face in her hooves and brought her muzzle close to his lips. Joy didn't say anything but blushed as well. Then she nuzzled him affectionately as soft hums were made by her breath. Joy was a little confused at first, then he smiled and nuzzled her back with an equal amount of affection. After a brief and lovely moment, they brought each other even closer, and finally their lips were connected in an even more affectionate kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled back as Derpy gave him a bashful smile, leaving Joy really speechless at this.

"Joy, would you… like to be my muffin?" she asked.

"I… I… I will," Joy replied, still a little confused. "Yes, Derpy."

A smile appeared on Joy's face as he remembered that day while waiting at the station for his date. He was feeling quite excited and happy. This was his very first time somepony had asked him out. It was a really strange feeling to be exact. It was somewhat like a mixture of excitement and nervousness. It wouldn't have been that awkward if other ponies standing there weren't be whispering to each other about his behavior. Joy sighed and looked towards a card bright yellow color heart shaped card in his hand, on which was written:

 _To my sweet muffin._

Joy smiled as he remembered how his family members were so surprise that somepony asked him to be her special somepony. A giggle escaped his mouth. After a while, he heard the sounds of whistles as the train arrived at the station. A cheerful smile crept on his face. It'd been two years or so since they confessed their feelings to each other, and now they were starting on dating

After waiting for a while, he finally saw her. She was wearing a graceful dress, which was perfectly matching her grey coat and her golden eyes. Joy looked towards her and waved his hand

"Derpy!"

She looked at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Muffin!" She called out and galloped towards him. Right when she was a few steps away from him, she tripped over her dress.

"Whoa!"

She knew she was about to loose her balance, when she suddenly felt herself being held gently. She opened her eyes to see that Joy had saved her from falling over.

"Careful Derpy," Joy said.

Derpy just smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"It's alright. I don't want you to get hurt on your… first date," Joy chuckled.

"Okay," Derpy smiled sheepishly. "I'll try."

"Good!" Joy smiled and then looked at her in amazement. "That dress really suits you Derpy."

"I'm so glad you noticed, Muffin." Derpy blushed. "You're looking so... good-looking my Muffin."

"Thank you my dear Derpy," Joy blushed as well. "I hope you're excited! I've planned a lot for this evening."

"Great!" Derpy clapped her hooves. "I can't wait now."

And they both headed towards one of Derpy's favorite places in Canterlot: the park.

"You know, why I love this place so much, my Muffin?" Derby looked around at the scenery in the park as they both were sitting on a bench. "Because this reminds me of the very first day we met."

"Really?" Joy smiled.

"Mmhmm," Derby nodded. "Every time I look myself in the mirror, my eyes... it reminds me of that day, when I met you." Derby gestured with her hooves. "Before that day, I never liked myself whenever I looked at me in the mirror. It reminded me that I am not like others, that I am not normal." Her expression saddened for a moment, then lit up again. "But now I love myself, because... I know that somepony loves me." She smiled gleefully. "I know being different isn't bad..." She looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, Muffin."

"I love you too Derpy," Joy said holding her hoof. "And I always will."

 **Outside the mirror...**

"Wow!" Twilight said in surprise. "That was... interesting."

"This mirror is really something!" Spike exclaimed, as he was munching on some popcorn. He had started taking interest in what it could show them now, and it was indeed quite a spectacle. "It's even better than a movie!"

"I wonder what else we will see..." Twilight said to herself. "Well, only one way to find out."

Together, she and Spike stared into it's reflection as it shimmered and glowed once again...

* * *

 **A big thanks to** _Terror of Dimensions_ **for proofreading.**

 **Author note: Any idea for next pairing? Anyone...**


	4. Better Than Stolen Love

**Well, in this chapter, instead of being end up in Canterlot, human baby ends up in Changeling Kingdom, and... you can guess who's gonna adopt him now. Amoris (Joy's alternate name by Chrysalis) X Bumblebee (A Changeling Nymph, in case that wasn't obvious)**

* * *

 **Better Than Stolen Love**

Chrysalis still remembered that.

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

In the throne room of the Changeling hive sat a tall Changeling mare. Though she mostly resembled a common changeling, her eyes were more akin to a normal pony's eyes than the bug-like eyes of other Changelings, and her horn was long and jagged. A stern and rather intimidating expression could be seen on her face.

It didn't take much long before one of her drones came in front of her and bowed his head. Chrysalis raised her eye at this and spoke.

"Do you have something to report?"

"Yes, my Queen," he replied. "There's an anomaly we've found near our hive."

"An anomaly?" Chrysalis asked, a bit curious now.

"Yes, my Queen," he stated. "It's a small fur-less creature."

"Well, bring it to me then," Chrysalis ordered. "Now!"

"As you wish."

Saying this, the drone turned around and left the throne room.

 _A small fur-less creature?_ She thought to herself. _Seems rather… interesting._

* * *

"Aww, look at her face!" A female drone exclaimed as she looked towards the little fur-less creature. "Isn't she cute?"

"Actually… it isn't a she… it's a he," Another drone remarked. "Didn't you notice…?"

"Oh, right..." The first drone giggled. "So, it's a boy."

"Its love is what matters to us," a male drone nearby stated darkly. "So don't get too attached to him." Then he slurped out his snake-like tongue. "And, trust me, that would the best food the hive has gotten in years."

"Can't we… kind of… you know, spare him?" The first female drone inquired. "I mean, why would you want to drain such an innocent creature to death?"

"Tell me you're kidding Pincer," The other female spoke. "You know the Queen; she'd never…"

"Get away from the anomaly!" another male drone ordered as he went towards the crib. "The Queen wants to see it for herself."

As the drone took the crib to the throne room, some of the Changelings nearby looked really sad, because they knew how it always ended, and they knew that this wasn't going to be any different...

"So this is the anomaly you speak of," Chrysalis said as she leaned towards the creature. "It seems rather… strange."

"So, what are we going to do with the creature, my Queen?" the drone who delivered it asked.

Chrysalis's response was an evil smirk. "You may leave for now, General."

"As you wish, my Queen," the general replied, then he left the throne room. As soon as he was gone, Chrysalis inspected the creature some more.

She could feel the presence of a very strong magic around him, suggesting he was the spawn of some kind of powerful creature. That wasn't all, however; she also felt an enormous amount of love around the creature. That much love could give to her the power she required to achieve her goals. She giggled in a sinister manner as she leaned towards the creature, and her horn started to glow. The creature was wrapped in a green aura as Chrysalis prepared her spell.

But before she could cast the spell, she was interrupted as the creature used his front limbs to touch her horn and made a giggle. This broke her concentration and she looked to the creature questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Chrysalis asked. In response she only received more giggles. She then felt that the creature was giving her love by free will. It felt… good, so she let it flow freely through her. Then she realized something: that was her first step towards a great change in her, as well as her subjects' lives.

 _The love he gave me by his free will is, in fact, more satisfying than love taken forcefully. This might be prove useful to my hive._

The thought amused her. Smiling, she gave it a small smile.

"Well little one, today is your lucky day it would seem," she said to him. "It seems that I won't be draining you of your love after all. In fact, I'm willing to give you an offer." Chrysalis couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she said "offer". As if the creature had much of a say. "How would you like to become the newest member of the hive?" she asked him.

The response was another giggle and Chrysalis felt another surge of love given to her by the creature.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Then she called out, "General!"

In a short while, the general arrived once more.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Gather the hive," Chrysalis commanded. "It seems that I'll be introducing _two_ new royal members of the hive now."

"As you wish, my Queen," the general nodded obediently, then he left the throne room to carry out his orders. In a moment, the whole hive had gathered to hear what their queen had to say, as Chrysalis stood before them in the throne room. Behind her, another Changeling drone was bringing a second bundle over to her.

"My children," Chrysalis addressed the horde before her. "I'm here to introduce to you the new royal members of this hive. Say hello to Princess Bumblebee, and Prince Amoris."

As she spoke, the creature and a small female Royal Changeling were brought forth for all to see, the creature being held up personally by Chrysalis. The Changelings looked towards each other, then towards their queen, and then towards the creature. They looked really confused at her decision. At last the female drone named Pincer broke the silence as she buzzed her wings.

"Long live the Queen!" She said aloud, and soon some other changelings followed her.

Chrysalis gave her a look, then explained to the others, "I am sure you're all wondering why I have spared the creature, much less admit him into our hive." There was a collection of nods and agreements. "Well, I've found that this creature is capable of giving us love without taking it from him. He is one of the few creatures we've encountered that gives Changelings such emotions willingly. So, I'm taking him in as one of the Royal family, so when our supplies run low, we may at least survive off what he gives us in such times." Her look then hardened into a deadly glare. "No harm is to come to the child, or else I will personally see to it that you suffer the wrath of the hive! Any questions?"

The changelings shook their heads at this and bowed to their queen. Then one certain female changeling spoke.

"Yes, my queen." It was one of the female changelings who took care of the larvae and other young ones. "If I may ask..."

"What is it, Cebysa?" Chrysalis asked.

"My queen, how we'll know what to... feed him with?" She asked. "We don't know much..."

"That is indeed a good point to bring up," Chrysalis answered. "But there is no need for concern. I have studied many different mammals before, and if I'm not mistaken, this creature, odd though he may seem, is in the same category. He will need special care, and I am willing to teach whoever stands up to the job what I know- Hey!"

Chrysalis shouted in pain as the creature giggled and pulled on her mane a bit. The Changelings looked alarmed at this and passed each other some terrified glances. Chrysalis looked at the child with a furious glare, but upon hearing the giggles it gave off which indicated that it enjoyed this, she eventually gave a small sigh.

"It can't help being young," she reminded herself aloud. Then to the others, "Well, do I have any volunteers?"

"I... I am willing to take care of him, if you will allow me, my Queen," Pincer spoke as her friend Cebysa passed her a smile. "It's been a while since I took care of the newborns but still..."

Chrysalis smiled. "Then it's settled. Pincer, you are in charge of Amoris' welfare. Don't make me regret this."

She levitated the child over to Pincer, who giggled happily at the sight of the new Changeling.

"I'd rather die, my queen," She replied bluntly. "I'd never let any harm come to him."

"Good," Chrysalis nodded, and then turned back to the majority. "You're dismissed now."

Pincer smiled as she looked towards the child. "Now I am your new care taker. Will you behave like good baby? Will you, will you?"

She giggled as she touched his nose with her hoof. He giggled at this as well. Chrysalis smiled to see this sight. She knew that her decision would prove to be a great step towards the welfare of her hive.

* * *

 *****End of Flashback*****

Chrysalis mulled in thought as she sat upon the throne in her hive, thinking back on the years that had gone by. Sometime before her planned attack on Canterlot in the effort to feed her kind with love, a strange creature had arrived on her doorstep. She had no idea who had left it or the origins of the child, but it was clear that it needed care. And the energy the child possessed was remarkable. Even Celestia didn't have such power as the child did. Seeing an opportunity, Chrysalis had taken the child in and raised him as the new Royal heir to the hive. The boy had become a lovely addition to her hive and she found that the hive needed to feed less often with him around. As the child accepted the hive as its new family, it willingly radiated love for them to feed on, and it was an endless supply. At first, Chrysalis had been afraid that the draining of love would harm the child, but this was not so. On the contrary, it never seemed to affect him and Chrysalis soon stopped worrying for the child.

After the attack on Canterlot had failed, Chrysalis had been forced to spend much of her time with her adopted child, teaching him the ways of the hive and helping him to control his magic. At first, it had annoyed Chrysalis to spend so much time with the energetic creature, giving her little time to plan for more attacks on the ponies. However, Chrysalis soon found that her time with the child had caused her to bond with him more than she ever had with her previous broods of Changelings. It also gave her a new perspective on the world. She started treating her children more fairly and kindly and even taking some time off to spend time with a few individual Changelings. As a result, she figured out that many of her children didn't truly wish to fight the ponies, but had simply obeyed out of respect or fear for their queen. This hurt her inside more than defeat ever could. She didn't want her children unhappy or unsatisfied with their life...

Chrysalis sighed as her mind returned to the future. That was at least ten years or more ago. Now, her hive was flourishing more abundantly and a kind of peace had fallen among her kind; a peace that she rather enjoyed. No longer did she plot against the ponies or worry about threats to her children. Those days she now considered a great loss to her and her kind. A new era had dawned for the Changelings, one that they were all welcoming with enthusiasm.

All thanks to the strange creature she called her son.

"Mom!" She heard a voice well known to her. Turning her attention towards the source of the voice, she saw the creature in question. Unlike many creatures she knew about, he was a bipedal and had fair and fur-less skin. As usual, he was wearing a T-shirt like top and loose trouser-like bottoms made by some kind of black fabric. Their kind wasn't much for clothes, so that was the best they could offer him. She smiled as he approached her, feeling a bit of joy in her heart.

"Ah, Amoris, my son," she greeted warmly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes," he nodded with a giggle. "I certainly did... as always."

"I'm glad to hear of it," Chrysalis replied. "But now, I have something difficult to address, and there is a question I must ask of you, son. What is your standing on the ponies of Equestria?"

"Well..." Amoris answered in confusion. "I think they're... not so bad after all... even though I don't like the fact that they've hurt you."

"The hurt they've done to me was my own fault, son," Chrysalis said to him. "I alone bear the blame for their actions. They were merely defending themselves from an attack on their way of life as they know it. I was trying to feed the hive, it's true, but that does not excuse my actions then or now." She gave him a smile. "So, I'm deciding to put that all behind us now. I've spoken with Celestia, and tomorrow we will meet to discuss a possible alliance with Equestria, or at the least peace between out kinds."

"That's... that's wonderful news, Mom!" Amoris exclaimed. "Does this mean I can go outside the hive?"

Chrysalis couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yes, my son," she answered. "It means that you will no longer have to stay locked up in here anymore. You may now explore the world outside the hive."

"Yeah!" he jumped with joy and gave his mother a hug. "Thanks."

Chrysalis smiled as she returned the hug, feeling his love for her flowing into her freely through the gesture.

 _Yes,_ she thought to herself. _It was all worth it for him._

"My queen!"

A voice interrupted their moment and Chrysalis hissed a bit in anger, knowing that her son would understand that it wasn't directed at him. Turning, they saw a Changeling in armor standing before them, a scroll in his front hoof.

"What is it?" she demanded, feeling a bit sour that her time with Amoris was interrupted.

"Forgive me for the interruption, my Queen," the Changeling apologized, "but I have a message for you from Celestia."

Chrysalis sighed and took the letter, reading it thoroughly. After a moment, she looked up and said, "Thank you General. Tell her I'll be seeing her shortly." She then looked to her son with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry my son, but I must leave for now. Duty calls, and it's best I don't keep them waiting."

"Alright," Amoris replied. "I understand..."

Chrysalis could sense the disappointment in his tone, so she gave him another smile and lifted his chin up.

"Tell you what, why don't you go talk to Bumblebee while I'm gone?" she suggested, giving him a teasing smile. "She'll be returning from patrol with the others soon, and I'm sure she'd be very happy to see you again."

"Okay Mom!" His usual joyful tone returned as a slight blush appeared on his face. "Bye."

He rushed out of the throne room as Chrysalis chuckled lightly.

"Those two make such a fine couple," she said to herself aloud. "I'm sure that they'll both become great leaders of this hive when the time comes..."

* * *

The female Royal Changeling landed gracefully with the rest of the Changelings in her patrol, taking in a sigh of content as she looked around at the hive she called home. Even though she was a Royal Changeling, she still accompanied her soldiers on many of their missions, showing to them that she was willing to put herself in the same dangers they were thrust into. While by technical relationship to the Queen they were all her siblings, she had always considered them as such even without her status as a future leader to the hive, and she was willing to fight and die for every one of them.

As her patrol rested from the long flight they had taken, she noticed a bipedal creature approaching and her face lit up with joy.

"Amoris!" she called, rushing over to the creature and throwing her hooves around him in a big embrace. Due to her being a Royal Changeling, she was much taller than the other Changelings, but she was still small enough to only just reach his waist while on all fours. As such, she had gotten onto her hind legs at the last second to hug him. Amoris smiled bashfully as he returned the hug.

"Nice to see you again... how was the patrol?" he asked.

"All's quiet for now; nothing to report," she said to him. "How's your day been?"

"It was good," he replied with a giggle. "Mommy told me that I will be allowed to go outside the hive now."

"That's wonderful!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You must feel excited to explore the outside, huh?"

"I am!" Amoris replied. "It is wonderful!"

Bumblebee chuckled, then got back down on all fours. She felt really happy for him, for he had rarely been permitted to leave the hive in the years she had known him. Seeing that barrier being broken was a cause for celebration in both their minds. And she had an idea on how to celebrate...

"Hey, I'm not on duty tonight, so what do you say we go out exploring together?" she suggested. "I'll let mother know about the plans."

For anyone who wasn't a Changeling, using that term would've made it sound weird; "Mother" was the term all Royal Changelings referred to Chrysalis by, even if technically all the Changelings were related through their queen. But it wasn't considered a problem for the Changelings; one way or another, distant or close, they were all one big family.

"I think that's a great idea!" Amoris exclaimed joyously. "That'll be so exciting..."

"Great! I'll see you then. For now, I need to get my patrol inside. They've flown long and hard, and they all deserve a well-earned rest," Bumblebee explained. Then she turned and trotted over to her patrol, who was busy stretching and loosening up any stiff muscles from the flight.

"Alright," he said with a smile and walked back to his own chamber. Wondering about the sights of outside world he'd heard from a few other changelings, he could hardly wait for that night to come...

* * *

If not for the message Bumblebee gave to Chrysalis earlier, any onlookers would've thought that the Royal Changeling and the bipedal creature that exited the hive that night were sneaking out while the others were all asleep. But as such a situation wasn't true, the two didn't bother with any form of stealth; although they were still courteous enough to keep it down so as not to wake those who were asleep at the time. Once the two were a reasonable distance from the hive, Bumblebee looked at Amoris and smiled.

"Well, we're outside," she said. "Where would you like to go first?"

"I am not sure..." he replied. "You've been outside several times; what do you suggest?"

Bumblebee gave some thought, and then she suggested, "How about Everfree? I know that it's supposed to be dangerous and all, but I've been in there myself on occasion... and it ironically can be quite a lovely place after dark."

After pondering over what she just said for a moment, Amoris replied with an excited smile, "I'll take your word for it. Let's go to Everfree."

"Then hold on tight..."

Bumblebee started flapping her insect wings rapidly, then picked Amoris up with her hooves and flew off in the direction of Everfree. Even though she was smaller than he was, Bumblebee was surprisingly strong for her size, mostly out of necessity for survival in the hive. As such, lifting him wasn't a problem for her and she flew with ease towards Everfree. Eventually, they could see the forest below them and Bumblebee dived towards a clearing where a lake could be seen, setting him down gently then landing with grace. The location was quiet in a lovely manner, with the night sky above and the moonlight reflecting off the lake's surface adding to the peaceful effect the clearing had to offer.

Amoris looked around with wondering eyes. The moonlight was enough to let him see the scenery clearly. The water in the lake was glittering with moonlight and a cool breeze was flowing at the bank of the lake.

"It's really quite lovely here," Amoris said.

"I thought you'd like it," Bumblebee answered. "This is my favorite place outside the hive, where no one can bother me or anything of the like. No one else knows about this place... you're the first I've ever brought to this area before."

"I see..." Amoris blushed. "So... you come here often?"

"Mostly when I'm troubled," the Changeling admitted. "Or when I need time to think. I've had a lot of things on my mind lately... Some more personal than others."

She blushed too when she said that, and the small pink that appeared in her cheeks made her look adorable. Amoris pondered over what she said, then made a thoughtful expression. After a moment he spoke again.

"You never said that... something is troubling you."

"Well, what bothers me now is more of a personal thing," she replied, blushing a bit more. "It's not a bad thing, but it's not an easy thing to think about either."

"Okay..." Amoris was now a little concerned. "If it's something personal... I understand." He looked towards the glittering water once again as he said this. "But if you wanna talk about this..." He looked towards her once again. "I am here..."

Bumblebee smiled. This would actually make this easier for her if he was willing to listen to what she had to say.

"Amoris... there's something I need to tell you," she said, her cheeks now a bright pink. "You see... being the future monarch to the hive, I've always been told that I will have to lead someday. And not alone, but alongside a mate of my choosing. Mother tried to set me up in the past with different Changelings, but... none of them really seemed to be the right ones." She sighed. "I kept searching, but I never could seem to find a suitable mate for me among the Changelings. It wasn't until some time ago that I realized... maybe my mate wasn't meant to be a Changeling."

Amoris felt a little surprised at this. "Okay, so... did this feeling really bother you?" He smiled. "I mean... are you worried... or something?"

"Well, yeah," she answered. "I mean... I haven't bothered to ask him yet, because I'm a bit worried of what his response will be. So... I've been waiting for the right moment to tell him." She turned to him with a smile mixed with a tad bit of worry. "Until now..."

"Until, now?" Amoris asked with some hesitation in his tone. "I guess, it can be difficult..." He took a sigh.

Bumblebee giggled. "Amrois, I'm talking about you, silly!"

"Me?!" Amoris exclaimed with even more surprise in his tone, as he understood what she was implying before. It all made sense. Then he chuckled at his silliness and blushed deeply. "I am silly, ain't I?"

"Sometimes, but I like silly," Bumblebee replied with a smile. "It makes the hive feel more homely when you're around. And even outside the hive, it makes me feel at home."

Amoris blushed and passed her a smile at this. "I'm... glad to know about this," He said with a giggle as he blushed even more. "I kinda thought, you were talking about..." He trailed off at this. Bumblebee turned his face towards her own, letting him gaze into her eyes. Even though Changeling eyes didn't have pupils or many other distinguishing features, her eyes still looked rather lovely in the night air.

"Amoris, I've never held eyes for any other but you," she said softly. "No Changeling could ever replace you. You're beyond compare in every way." She smiled gently. "And I couldn't ask for any better whenever I'm with you."

At this he was silent for a moment before he smiled and replied to her.

"I... want to say something as well..." His face glowed like a cherry as he took a deep sigh. "Even though all the changelings care about me in same sense as I do for them as my family, I've always felt like you are special to me..." He smiled. "...as I am to you seemingly. And I never want to be with someone else besides you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, even with the flurry of emotions she was sensing off him.

"Are you... saying what I think you're saying?" She asked, feeling her heart give a skip.

"I guess... I am." Amoris giggled. "I am glad... that I finally said that."

Bumblebee giggled, then they found themselves leaning towards each other, both knowing what was expected to happen.

Then all of sudden, Amoris stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, knowing that something was bothering him. "Why are you scared?"

"I truly apologize for this..." He felt a little embarrassed to say what was on his mind. "You know... as I'm not exactly a Changeling... is it really safe for us to..."

Bumblebee put a hoof on his mouth and smiled.

"I had a talk with Mother about that," she explained. "She says that only happens if the other party is not willingly giving his or her emotions to the Changeling. It only harms them if we are taking their love without their consent." She gave him a smirk. "And unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure you're not with the unwilling party."

"Oh..." Amoris giggled at this. "In that case... let's carry on..."

They leaned towards each other once again and this time their lips connected in a deeply affectionate kiss. Bumblebee felt a strong surge of powerful and lovely emotions flowing through his body to hers, and waves of pleasure pulsed through their bodies. As their tongues danced together, Amoris felt how ticklish it was and he let out a muffled giggle. That kiss lasted for a few minutes before they pulled away to catch their breath. When they pulled away, Amoris noticed a bit of a stupid grin on Bumblebee's face and she made a giddy giggle. Then she shook her head abruptly and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well... that was unexpected, but not unwelcomed," she giggled.

Amoris giggled with a little bit confusion. "Umm... what exactly...?"

"It's an old thing among Changelings," Bumblebee explained. "Apparently, if given an excess amount of love willingly, a Changeling can get drunk on it. Or the equivalent to being drunk." She giggled again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll get used to it over time. Until then, expect me to look as loopy as that gray Pegasus I told you about in Ponyville."

Amoris made a muffled chuckle at this. "Well, that's... an interesting thing to know about my kin." Then he grinned and asked, "What... do think mother would say about this?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "I have a feeling she already knows. Why else do you think she let us off the hook so easily?"

Amoris chuckled once again at his silliness. "Of course she does."

Bumblebee giggled again, and then noticed something in the sky. Her eyes lit up.

"A shooting star!" she shouted gleefully. "Quick, make a wish! Make a wish!"

"I... I wish," he said, trying to think hard for a wish "I wish... that..." he whispered something under his breath, then smiled. Bumblebee also made her own silent wish, then sighed contently as she leaned against Amoris.

"I never said this to Mother before, but before the attack on Canterlot... I never was truly happy," she said to him. She sighed contently again and snuggled up against him. "But since you changed all that, I can honestly say that I'm finally happy again." She looked up at him. "I'm glad you came into our lives, Amoris."

"I am glad I came along too." Amoris replied. "I can't think of a more loving family than Mommy, my dear kin, and especially you."

Bumblebee smiled, and then an idea came to her.

"You know, we still have some time before we should head back," she said. "So, how about a little flight around the place?"

"That seems like a good idea." Amoris said, then asked, "You sure... you'll be able to fly with me in your... love-dazed condition?"

"It's worn off by now," she explained. "Besides, I can always change forms if you need me to."

"I see," Amoris giggled. "In that case... I am ready for another flight."

"Wish granted," Bumblebee answered jokingly, then flew up into the air with him in her hooves. Once they had reached a reasonable height, they flew off into the horizon, enjoying their flight as the night crawled on...

* * *

 **Outside the mirror**

"Uh... what did we just witness?" Spike asked.

"I'm... not sure..." Twilight admitted. "I mean, I knew Chrysalis was essentially a mother to the Changelings, but I never..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say at first. Eventually, she found a more or less sutible answer: "Guess she has a soft side to her after all."

"Maybe around her children," Spike grumbled. Right when he finished, the mirror shimmered again as a new reality was being revealed.

"Should we...?" Spike began.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do," Twilight pointed out. Together, they stared back into the mirror once more...

* * *

 **Author's note: If you need an explanation that why did I named him** _Amoris_ **, here it is: This name means 'Love' so that make sense why would Chrysalis name him such.**


	5. Most Chaotic Love

**I finally came up with the next idea of for this story. Please enjoy yourself and let me know what do you think.**

* * *

 **Most Chaotic Love**

The little bipedal creature wearing rags looked around in the so called town, his eyes worryingly looking for some pony, but everywhere he saw the wounded ponies lying on the ground. There was something horrible about them, none of them was even moving an ear or making a sound of cry or such, as they should do while wounded, that was like something had frozen them along with their soul. That was giving small creature creeps, death was something he wasn't familiar with and so he didn't understood the reason that why they weren't moving from their place or at least crying for help.

"Sleek," he suddenly heard a sound of cry from them, a sound which he recognized so clearly "Sleek, my baby." The creature quickly ran towards the sound and luckily source was nearby, an earth pony mare with light green coat, and dirty blond mane and tail, with a cutie mark of three leaves, was lying wounded on the ground while her body was wounded and slashed so badly. "Oh my baby, thank goodness that you- are-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before she went silent and in a moment stopped breathing as well. "Mamma," Sleek nudged her to get some response from her but no sound came from her again.

"Mamma, please speak to me... Mamma!" when she didn't answer, he realized the bitter truth, now she was one of those other bodies who wouldn't respond at all no matter how hard you call them. He wasn't sure what he should do now, so he began to cry while walking towards an uncertain direction crying out his mother again and again.

Unknown to Sleek, there was a creature nearby who heard his cries; a creature of hideous proportions, male in appearance. His head was horse, with red eyes and a crooked tooth, and on his head was a blue goat horn and an antler, sporting a white goatee and bushy eyebrows. His midsection was some furred creature with an eagle's talon and a lion's paw with a bat wing and a pegasus wing attached to his back, and a lizard's foot and a cloven hoof for feet. His end was a long serpentine tail with a white tuff on the end of the tail. This mismatched, deformed hybrid creature was a draconequus, and it was watching the child with interest from some nearby foliage. "What... is that thing?" he asked himself. "I've never seen any bipedal like him before... But why is he crying...?" The draconequus looked around and soon found the damage that had been done. While this creature seemed to enjoy the state of chaos nearby, at the same time he felt pity for the small creature. After a moment of thinking, he reluctantly came to a decision. Slowly and deliberately, so as not to frighten the poor creature, the draconequus stepped out of hiding and revealed itself to the finally looked up as he seemed to notice his presence near him, and soon he saw that creature with mismatched body parts. Though he was crying, seemingly out of sense of curiosity Sleek went closer to that creature while, still sniffling hardly, as he just stared at the chimera without uttering a single word.

"Hi there little child," the creature said in a seemingly gentle tone. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"My- mam- mamma do- don't say anything..." Sleek replied still sniffling "She's not- brea- breathing- either..."

The creature went silent, then spoke, "Uh... I don't know how to break this lightly kid, but... I don't think she's ever going to wake up again. I'm... sorry..."

As he heard this Sleek's eyes began to shed tear rapidly. "Why...?" he cried "I thought she loved me..."

"She does!" the creature reassured. "But... she's gone. She's... never coming back, but not because she wants to! She uh... had something bad happen and... it's making her not wake up."

Sleek wasn't sure what to say now, but he somewhat understood what the creature was implying, and he understood he'd never see her or hear the sound of his mother's voice ever again. "Mamma..." he cried while digging his face in his hands, as now his sobs were loud and clear.

Now the creature was unsure what to do, but one thing was certain; the child would die if left all alone. Then an idea came to him as he pondered his actions. _Screwy always did want a friend,_ he thought to himself. A small smile crossed his face as he looked to the child. "Here kid, it's not safe out here," he said. "Why don't you come with me? I know a nice spot where you can stay."

Sleek looked up to him for a while with tear filled eyes, before he passed him a hesitant nod. "Al...alright."

The creature smiled, then slowly and gently lifted him in his mismatched arms. Then he snapped his claws on his paw, and to Sleek's amazement and wonder, they suddenly were no longer in the area he had been in before. Instead, they were now in a colorful area of checkered hills and pink clouds that rained something down from them that was a brown color and tasted sweet. There was also a grove of trees that were either made of peppermint or replaced by giant lollipops. The creature smiled as he gestured to the area before them in a very showman-like manner.

"Welcome to my realm of chaos!" he said cheerfully, then asked the child, "Do you like it?"

"I do like this..." Sleek replied hesitantly after a moment as he passed him a slight sad smile.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of them and Sleek found himself looking at what appeared to be a little filly, roughly around his age if not slightly older. She was a light purple color, with a dark purple for her curled mane and tail with white stripes in some of the curls. On her head was a small yellow and orange propeller cap, with the propeller being green in color. However, what was the most surprising about her was her eyes; they were purple spirals, lacking a pupil or any other such details save the whites of the eyes. "Daddy, who is that?" she asked, pointing at Sleek in curiosity while floating in front of them.

"Oh! Screwy, this is... uh, well... Actually, what is your name kid?" the creature asked him.

"Sleek... that's what momma called me..." he replied with a little bit of hesitation

"Well, uh... Sleek, this is my daughter Screwball," the creature said. "And I'm her daddy, Discord."

"Hi there!" Screwball said to him.

"Umm... hi," he replied still a little confused

"Is he staying with us, Daddy?" Screwball asked Discord with joyful excitement.

"Well, um..." Discord looked a bit unsure. "He can be my new friend, and we can play together and tell stories, and even..." Screwball started listing off.

"Alright, alright," Discord relented. "He can stay... for now..." _As if he has much of a choice at this point,_ he thought to himself.

"Yay!" Screwball cheered.

Sleek smiled slightly as her excitement startled him a little while he wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, before you do..." Discord gave a snap and Sleek's rags suddenly turned into a nice outfit just his size. Sleek also felt a bit stronger and a little weird inside. "There," Discord said with a smile. "Now you're good to play."

Sleek noticed that now he was wearing a pitch black t-shirt with jeans of almost the same color. He also noticed that there was a red emblem on the chest which looked like a an eight pointed star, with altering long and short arms. "I feel... weird..." Sleek said as a smile crept on his face at the look of his new outfit. "But... I like my new clothes."

"I thought you would kid," Discord replied with a smile.

"Thanks..." he said when he suddenly started to float in the air on his own "Whoa, what's... going on?" Sleek said a little scared.

"Don't panic," Discord said gently. "That's just your new powers I gave you. I felt it was only fair so you could play on the same level as Screwy."

"It's... amazing," he replied with a hint of excitement "I can... fly without wings?"

"Oh, that's not all you can do now," Discord chuckled.

"Watch this! Watch what I can do!" Screwball exclaimed, concentrating on a nearby rock. The rock suddenly turned into a bouncy ball and floated up in a magical aura in front of them.

"So... I can do that too..." he said as he concentrated on another rock and after a moment that rock was turned into a... bowl of pudding... "Whoops..." he gave her a sheepish look at this as his tummy gave a grumble.

"Pudding? I love pudding!" Screwball cheered.

"Yeah, anything that comes to mind kid or is part of how you feel, it'll come true," Discord told him. "So try experimenting! Knock yourself out! Uh, but don't try that literally. Last time Screwy tried that... I had to fish her out of a lake of Jello."

"Oh, okay..." Sleek said as he floated towards that bowl "So... I can eat all that... cool!" As he said this a spoon appeared beside him and he was about to start before he looked towards Screwball "I guess... we both can share..."

"Thanks," Screwball said, coming up beside him.

Discord chuckled at the sight of them beside each other. "I think they're gonna get along just fine," he said

* * *

 _ ****A few hundred years later****_

"Screwball, are you ready?" Sleek asked her aloud excitedly as he was about to enter a cave.

The filly in question gave a smirk. "Ready when you are. Just... try not to be too mean. I mean, it's still a baby."

"I'll not," Sleek reassured her "It would be just a little game of tag..." After saying this he entered the cave, and after sometime a loud howl was heard as he hovered quickly outside the cave. "Incoming!" Sleek shouted and gestured her to hover along, as ground began to tremble.

"Time for the chase to begin!" Screwball called as she hovered after him.

They hovered beside each other as they finally noticed the giant star bear rushing after them and looked a little bit angry. "Isn't that thrilling!" Sleek shouted

"Just be careful he doesn't touch you!" Screwball told him. "But be more careful you don't cry when I win!"

"Huh, good luck with that." Sleek told her as he passed her a smirk

Screwball smirked back, then teleported out of the way of the Ursa Minor just as it swiped at her. "Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" she taunted. Sleek quickly got out of the way as well as he tried to swipe him while sticking a tongue out at the Ursa and doing a rasp berry. "How long before we send him back?" Screwball asked. "He seems cranky! Or she... which gender is it?"

"In a moment... as soon as we'll see who'd escape this area first..." Sleek reassured her "...and I think it's a he..."

"Okay!" Screwball called. "Hey, how fast can you teleport around him?" She suddenly did a series of rapid teleports around the Ursa's head, confusing it to no end as she was barely in a single spot for even a second.

"I guess, that fast!" Sleek teleported rapidly around the Ursa as well, only adding to his confusion.

Finally, the Ursa gave a frustrated roar and furiously swiped at the air, missing Screwball by only an inch."Whoa..." she remarked. "I think we're starting to bite off more than we can chew."

"Well, I guess I can hold on for a few more moments..." Sleek said with confidence, but was got distracted for the moment as Ursa was finally able to swipe him, as he fell towards the ground rapidly only teleporting himself right before hitting the ground, and appearing floating beside the star bear once again. "On second thought..."

"Yeah, let's stop while we're still ahead," Screwball agreed.

"Yeah," Sleek concentrated and then as his hand glow with yellowish aura for the moment before he snapped and the star bear was disappeared, right before it could approached them. "And... he's gone back to his place..."

"Still, that was a good run!" Screwball stated, floating over to him. "High hoof! Or... whatever it'd be called between us."

Sleek nodded in agreement as he raised his fist for a... high-hoof. "Yay!"

Screwball giggled, then she looked up at the way the sun was positioned in the sky. "We'd better head back before Daddy tears up the place looking for us," she commented.

"I guess, that'd be the best." he said in reassurance

Screwball gave a slight glow and then she disappeared in a golden flash, presumably heading home to Discord.

Sleek gave a audible yawn as he started to glow with yellowish aura, before disappearing as well, heading to the same place.

When they arrived back in the realm of chaos Discord had created, the draconequus in question was looking at them with a small frown."Alright, where were you this time?" he asked.

Sleek looked towards him with a sheepish grin. "Well, we... were just playing tag."

"That's... nice?" Discord said uncertainly.

"With an Ursa Minor," Screwball added.

Discord looked to them in silence, then he spoke again. "What did you do to it?"

Sleek smiled sheepishly once again as he rubbed the back of his head, and then replied "Hmm... nothing just wake him up from his sleep..."

Discord frowned. "So you woke up a baby from his nap and messed around with him just to play tag?"

"Uh... yes..." Screwball said.

Discord seemed as if he'd get mad, then suddenly smiled and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah," Sleek said with a nod "So much fun..."

"Well, as long as you had fun, then there's nothing to worry about!" Discord said cheerfully.

"But now... I'm a little tired..." Sleek said taking a yawn as a white cloud floated beside him and he just lied on this "I guess, I'm gonna sleep early today..."

"Alright Sleek," Discord replied with a chuckle. "Just be up in time for dinner."

"Mind if I nap with you too?" Screwball asked, giving an adorable smile. "It's more fun to play when you're awake too, and if you're asleep I feel a bit bored."

"Sure, why not?" he passed her a nod as the cloud was expanded to make space for her. "The cloud's bed is very comfy..."

"Thanks," Screwball said, scooting up on the cloud, then gave a little yawn. Discord chuckled and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little abominations," he whispered; an odd thing to say and normally seen as an insult, but for Discord and his little ones, it held an unspoken note of love behind it that only they knew about. He then disappeared in a flash, watching over them from a distance.

* * *

 ** _**Centuries later**_**

"Shh... I guess the alicorns are here..." Sleek said as he watched two female alicorns approaching near to Discord's throne, and a smile crept on his face.

"What do you think they're here for?" Screwball asked him.

"Looks like... they're looking for fight..." Sleek said in a thoughtful manner "...surely they won't stand a chance against Discord... I mean there are only two of them..."

Screwball gave a small nod as she watched the two alicorns approach Discord's throne. One was white in color with a rainbow mane and tail that flowed by means of an unknown wind. Her eyes were a purple color and she had a sun on her flank as a Cutie Mark. The one beside her was shorter and a very dark blue color with a starry mane and tail that also flowed through an unseen wind. They appeared to be siblings of some sort. The white one had a saddlebag across her back and both looked mad.

As they neared the throne, Discord turned to face them and gave a laugh."Ooh! This is so much fun!" he remarked. "How about a game of pin the tail on the pony?"He suddenly held up the tail of the white alicorn in his paw, which shocked the alicorn greatly.

"Oh, look at her face..." Sleek said with an amused chuckle.

"That's a good one, Dad!" Screwball cheered, but her voice was unheard by either of the three near the throne.

"Play time's over Discord..." The white one said as they both approached towards him.

"Oh, I doubt that," Discord stated, chewing on some black seed-like munchables from a bag in his hand. "Hungry?" Some of the seeds bounced off the muzzles of the alicorns, but they simply glared on. "Suit yourselves," Discord said with a shrug, eating some more seeds.

The white alicorn's horn began to glow with a golden aura, as six gems came out of her saddle bag, and began to revolve around them. "Now that's interesting..." Sleek said watching them with an amused smile.

"What are those?" Screwball asked. "And why do they seem so... confident?" "Oh... what have you got there?" Discord asked the alicorns, clearly interested. "The Elements of Harmony," the white alicorn stated as the gems rapidly levitated around their forms and then formed a sphere of magic around them. "With them, we shall defeat you!" the blue one added.

"I don't know... maybe this is some new kind of magic..." Sleek said a little confused himself "...but anyways, defeating the chaos isn't that easy... is it?"

"Not from what I've heard..." Screwball remarked.

Discord, meanwhile, simply laughed. "You should see yourselves right now," he told the alicorns. "The expressions on your faces. So intense, so sure of yourselves! Ha ha ha!" The alicorns simply placed their glowing horns together and a large rainbow-colored beam of power spiraled out of the energy bubble and fired towards Discord. "Hilarious!" Discord laughed as the beam hit him... only for his laughs to suddenly get cut short. Screwball and Sleek watched in shock and horror as his body was suddenly frozen into stone with ease, and as if to clue in that he was defeated his chaos disappeared in a flash, restoring the lands around back to normal.

"D-dad...?" Screwball managed, still not believing what she saw.

"Discord...?" Sleek stammered in disbelief "But how- did- they... how can they- how Discord can be defeated... so easily...?!"

"They... took out my dad!" Screwball cried. Unfortunately, this brought them to the attention of the alicorns who gazed over at them. However, when they did, their expressions turned to ones of confusion. Especially when looking to Sleek.

"They saw us..." Sleek said almost sobbing and afraid now as he tried to hide him and Screwball behind a cloud "Wh- what we- do now?"

Screwball was silent as the alicorns looked to them. Then the blue one spoke to the white one. "Tia... they don't pose a threat..." she said, as if trying to tell the other one not to strike. "Let them be."

"Screwy..." Sleek called her as he realized how uncomfortable he felt without his favorite chaotic sights around him "I don't feel safe here now... I don't know... if we should stay... here..."

Screwball nodded as she looked to the alicorns again in fear.

Celestia looked towards Discord now set in stone for good, and then back to her sister. "You're right sister... our work here is done..." she said seemingly grimly "So, let's go back and give ponies this great news... and let's take him with us." Celestia said looking towards the statue. "So, we could make sure... he'll make no more mischiefs..."

The blue alicorn nodded, then turned to Screwball and Sleek. "You may leave now," she told them. Then she and her sister walked over to the statue of Discord and with their magic they lifted him up and started to carry him off, while Screwball meanwhile was simply crushed emotionally to the point where she couldn't even look up at them.

Sleek was somehow holding himself together for some moments but soon he was broken to tears as well. "What... just.. happened...?"

"They... took down... Daddy. They took him..." Screwball sobbed.

"No...!" Sleek sobbed a whisper in utter sadness "How... can they... just do that...?" "That... wasn't suppose to happen..." he sobbed once again

"What... are we gonna... do now?" Screwball asked him, clinging to him as she trembled.

"I don't..." Sleek was about to say something when suddenly the answer to Screwball's statement came to his mind. "We'll run away... leave this pathetic place... far from those mean ponies..."

"O-ok..." Sccrewball sniffled.

Sleek took her in a comforting hug and said "I promise one day we'll return here and free Discord... and chaos will be all around once more... but until then... hiding is our best option..."

"Alright..." Screwball nodded. "But please... don't leave me... I'm scared..."

"I'll never leave you Screwy, don't worry..." Sleek sobbed

Then he concentrated and his body began to glow along with Screwy's with his aura, and in a few seconds they were disappeared from the view.

When they looked around to see where they had gone, they noticed that they were now outside some kind of cave in a desert environment. Not a sliver of civilization could be seen for miles around.

"So, quite..." Sleek said as he looked towards Screwball. "But... I hope with the help of a little chaos, we can make this place a little bit more lively... right Screwy?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Screwball muttered, not feeling as enthusiastic for once.

"Hey, it's alright.. I am still here.." Sleek said in reassuring tone "...and I promise I won't let anyone ruin this place for us..."

Screwball nodded, then buried her face into his shoulder and let out some more sobs as she hugged him tightly.

Sleek returned the hug as despite his hardest struggle he had broken himself once again this time letting him aloud as aside from him and Screwball, there was no one who could hear them. "I know... that it's too hard... I also miss him..."

"How are we gonna save him?" Screwball asked. "If they could turn him to stone, they could do the same to us!"

"That... I am not sure... but... I am sure, we have a lot of time to think about this..." Sleek hugged him tightly their chaos started to show effect. As they released their sorrow, clouds of cotton candy formed around them and started to rain chocolate milk down upon and around them, which started to flood the desert within a few yards around them. "It's alright... Screwy," Sleek sobbed not caring for the chocolate which was being soaked in his clothes.

"Just... hold me please... and don't let go..." Screwball pleaded. "Don't let go... or I'll lose you too..."

"I'll never let you go..."Sleek replied as he hugged her even tightly while lettiing his tears flow with continuity "I'll never let you go anywhere... I'll be here by your side, all my life... and I'll never let anyone harm you..."

Screwball managed a small smile when she heard these words, but she also felt a strange feeling deep inside of her. Other than her father, no one had ever spoken with that much sincerity or with as much care, if not more. It made her feel safe and secure while in his arms, knowing that even when all others abandoned them, he'd still be there for her. Feeling less saddened, she simply just continued to hug him back and silently thanking whatever deities may have existed out there for bringing him to her small family. And also praying that they never let him leave her...

* * *

 _ ****A few centuries before Discord's escape****_

Many years had passed since the defeat of Discord. Screwball and Sleek had matured physically enough to be seen as adults, or more appropriately young adults, even though they truthfully were much older than that thanks to their immortality. They had stayed in their little private realm of chaos, far out in the middle of nowhere, far from civilization where they would not be disturbed and where no one else would get hurt or annoyed by their chaos. During this time, they had done some occasional exploration and discovered more about the ones who had taken Discord as well as why they had done so. Apparently, his actions had been threatening their kingdom and they had simply tried to protect their subjects from the chaos he had induced upon their subjects. Now, due to unknown circumstances, only one of the two remained as the younger had been corrupted and banished to the moon, leaving the eldest to stay behind and run the kingdom alone. Screwball felt sympathetic to the ponies and understood to some extent why they would do to Discord what they had done, but at the same time she was saddened that it had gone so far as to turn the Spirit of Chaos into stone. In secret, she often visited Discord's statue in the gardens of the elder alicorn's palace and would lie there at night, speaking to it as if it could talk or simply crying over it and wishing him back. But all this was in vain, for Discord could not answer her and Celestia (as they found out the name of the alicorn was) would not release him for fear of him terrorizing her kingdom again.

It was times like this that Sleek became Screwball's main source of comfort. He was always there to try and offer emotional support and comfort, to remind her that he was still there for her and he would never leave her. She felt lucky to have such a caring friend to be in her life, but as time had worn on, she found herself seeing him in a different light. Now, she no longer seemed to see him as just a friend or even as a brother like she had when they were foals; rather, she saw him as something more than that and would often find herself daydreaming about him or thinking about him in her sleep. She didn't know what to make of these feelings nor did she know if he felt the same way towards her, and in a way it scared her. So for now, she kept silent, but also silently hoped that her feelings were not one-sided and that he would still stay with her if he found out.

As for Sleek he always tried his best to comfort her whenever she needed this and vice versa, for that reason he had grown really close to her during all this time. Because after losing Discord, she was his only friend or family he ever known, for that reason he sworn to protect her no matter what. But... for some time he was feeling like being in a troubling state of emotions... no he wouldn't say _troubling_ because those emotions weren't unpleasant for him, if anything he started to grow even more closer to Screwball and began to see their bond more than just friendship... that wasn't easy for him to explain what he was going through but he knew that this was something about both of them, because that's how it really seemed. Sleek started to have much more appreciation for every perspective for her, and there were hours of the day where he found out that she was the only person on his mind, and there his "troubling" state of emotions lied, he had started to saw her in a new light, more than just a friend, but he was afraid that would she had the same feelings for him or... not. So, that was something he wanted to tell her, but also afraid that what if, she didn't feel the same...

Then one day, something occurred that brought about the answers to their questions. Screwball had returned from yet another night of sneaking into the Canterlot gardens to check up on her father and she was trying to be quiet about her arrival. Sleek had not yet been told by her about these sneaking sessions nor had he ever seen her leave. She didn't want to disturb him while he slept, so she was tiptoeing through the cave they shared as a home in an attempt to get back to her room before morning.

But before she could reach to her room, a well recognized voice called out to her. "Screwball..."

Screwball froze in place and slowly, but reluctantly, turned her head towards the voice. She saw that he was standing there, wearing an expression which didn't seemed angry or upset, but concerned, and worried, but also with a hint of relief.

"Sleek... how long have you been up?" she asked slowly.

"For some time..." Sleek replied "I noticed... that you weren't in cave and..."

Screwball sighed. "I was... out clearing my head," she said, hoping he wouldn't notice the tear stains on her cheeks in the low light.

Sleek came closer to her and while looking at her while kneeling to her level. "Screwball..." despite all her efforts she was unable to hide her sadness, and that was proved when he used his one of claw-like limbs to wipe her tears away. "What's troubling you?" He asked softly "Where were you gone?"

"I- I..." she struggled, then she gave another sigh as she realized it was pointless to try and hide anything now. Might as well come clean. "I was at the garden where they keep Daddy."

"You were gone there..." Sleek asked in disbelief and somewhat shocked tone "...in Equestria?"

"Yeah... I've gone there several times before," Screwball admitted. "I... miss him still... so I go there to talk to him sometimes."

"To talk to him?" Sleek's tone was showing slight signs of being upset, but was still soft all the same.

"Yes... He's been the only family I've ever had before you showed up," Screwball told him. "And... I miss him all the time..."

"I... I understand..." Sleek replied "But... you do realize that... this was dangerous..." he asked in little sternly but caring manner "...what if they saw you..."

Screwball gave a heavy sigh as she realized the truth of the situation. "I... wasn't thinking about that. I thought... maybe they wouldn't do anything... if the princess saw me and recognized me..."

"Screwball... are you really that sure of those... arrogant ponies..." it was clear to see he wasn't happy with her leaving like this "It's not safe... you should have at least told me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to worry," Screwball managed with tears falling. "I just... I didn't want to risk losing you too if you came with me."

"But what about you?" Sleek asked as he was about to be crush under his own emotions as well "I can't lose you either, you know... and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you..." he said "What would I do then?"

"I..." Screwball went silent hearing this. Hearing that he truly cared enough about her to feel that way; why didn't she tell him? "I guess that was a bit... selfish of me, was it?" she asked.

Sleek took her in a comforting hug as he let his tears flow he was holding back until now. "It was," Sleek said to her sobbingly "but I don't blame you at all... instead I should blame myself..."

"For what?" Screwball asked him. "I'm the one who ran out without telling you anything."

"I should've known that... something was troubling you... otherwise what good of a friend am I?" Sleek asked while he started to stroke her mane, seemingly out of his emotional state "I'm sorry... maybe... I just can't fix everything..."

"Why are you stroking my mane?" Screwball suddenly asked him, a bit curious about it.(edited)

"I... I didn't," he blushed furiously as he suddenly stopped stroking her mane "I didn't realize... I was doing this..."

"No, it's okay. I... didn't say... you had to stop," Screwball said to him, blushing herself as she said this.

"Oh... okay..." Sleek just carried on and while he felt that this was somewhat a very comforting feeling, both to him and seemingly to her as well. "Screwy?"

"Yes?" Screwball answered, almost lost in the pleasant feeling of his hand running through her mane.

"Do you think... I am not a good friend...?" Sleek asked sighing deeply as he said this "... because even though I promised... I could never bring back your daddy...?"

"What? No!" Screwball looked to him, surprised he'd even suggest that. "You're the best friend I've ever had in my life. Just because you aren't able to bring Daddy back doesn't mean you're a bad friend. There are some things we're just not able to do anything about. But even if you never find a way to bring Daddy back... you will always be a good friend."

"You... you really mean that?" He asked

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "What friend would I be if I thought otherwise?"

"Thanks..." Sleek felt a great relief as he heard that "I am sorry... I said... that you're selfish... I'm so sorry... it's just that..."

"Hey, it's okay," Screwball reassured. "I understand."

"Screwball..." Sleek called her softly "There is something I want to tell you for a while..."

"Hmm?" Screwball tilted her head to the side. "What about?"

"Well..." Sleek said seemingly a little confused "I am not sure how can I explain this to you... but I will try..." he took a deep breath and looked towards her beautiful face, staring in her eyes, charming swirly eyes. "Screwy, I feel so much lucky that your father found me all those years ago, I could never be enough thankful that you became my friend, every time you're around everything seems so beautiful, so chaotic, I love each and every moment we spend together, and I don't know what good deeds I ever done to deserve you by my side but I'm glad you're still here with me, Screwball, I am not sure what I want to do with my rest of the life... but I know my life wouldn't have any meaning without you..." he was blushing furiously now, as his cheeks started to glow, literally.

Screwball was joyfully stunned by what she heard. "What... are you saying...?" she asked softly. "Are you...?"

"I guess, I wanna say that..." Sleek stammered for a moment "I love you Screwball... I love you more than anything and everything..."

Screwball gasped at what she heard and her face was lit up in such a way that Sleek was at first unable to realize how she felt. Then she started glowing and he understood. "Sleek... I'm so glad to hear that. Because... I thought at first I'd be the only one who thought that way..." she replied. "But I'm glad to see... I wasn't alone in my feelings..."

"Really?" Sleek asked in utter surprise of joy "You... do...?"

"Yes... Every time I'm near you, I feel happy inside in a way that I've never felt before," she explained. "Whenever you so much as speak to me, my heart gives a little jump for joy. Anytime we're apart, I miss you for every moment that you aren't nearby, and when your arms are around me... I feel safe. Ever since what happened to Daddy, you've always been there for me. Now that I've met you and been around you... I can't imagine a life without you. I guess what I'm saying is..." Screwball felt herself blushing hard as she finished her sentence. "I love you..."

Sleek was silent for the moment before he grabbed her in a hug once again and began to stroke her mane, this time knowingly that she really enjoys this feeling. Then tears began to shed from his eyes, but this time these were tears of joy, as he never felt that much relieved before as he was feeling right now. Screwball made a small happy sigh and nuzzled up against his chest, enjoying the pleasant feeling his hands gave off while stroking her mane. She looked into his eyes as fireflies appeared around them as a magical reaction to her emotions, bathing them both in a soft heavenly glow and making her eyes sparkle in the looked at each other for a few moments without uttering a word, probably because either both of them were unsure of what to say or they were just enjoying the closeness of each other silently.

After a short while, it was Screwball who decided to take the first move. Smiling, she gently brought one of her hooves behind his head and lowered his face towards her own, and soon her lips connected with his own in a passionate kiss, as Screwball's eyes closed in bliss. Sleek was a little bit surprised as he gave a sudden gasp seemingly of pleasure right before their lips were connected, but then without a sliver of hesitation he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with equally passionate manner and tenderness, as a feeling of pure bliss came over him, as he brought her even more closer to himself. Screwball moaned with pleasure as they kissed, feeling their passion building up within that moment they shared. They soon pulled out of the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to the chaotic reactions occurring around them, even the fireworks in the distance.

"It was..." Sleek said as he was glowing brightly due to blush "It was just..."

"Amazing?" she asked.

"Yeah! It was most chaotically amazingly amazing!" Sleek replied as his blush glow more brightly as he leaned towards her for a nuzzle, and giggled for a moment.

Screwball giggled herself as she nuzzled him back, glowing along with him as she did. Then she asked, "Do you want to try again?"

"Hmm...yes, I guess." Sleek replied as they leaned towards each other for another kiss, not caring for the chaos around them caused by their own emotions, even for a moment. Screwball gave another pleasant moan as their lips connected, feeling their hearts pounding in their chests as if they were one and the same. When she felt his hands through her mane again, she gave a pleasant shudder under his touch. Sleek moaned blissfully as he slightly deepened the kiss, as time around them seemed to came to a stop around them. Screwball was a bit surprised at his move, but she didn't find it unpleasant and silently encouraged him to keep going by pulling him into the kiss further. Sleek smiled mentally as he felt surge of pure bliss went across his very soul. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before they pulled away with a pleasant gasp, and looked towards each other, still in each other's comfortable embrace, looking to each other while their faces were glowing brightly.

"So... shall we continue elsewhere?" Screwball asked him teasingly.

"Yes, sure." Sleek replied softly as he passed his hand through her mane.

* * *

 ****Outside the Mirror****

Twilight stared at the mirror with a thoughtful expression as thee reality in the mirror faded, leaving the couple in private for the moment. "Screwball?" Twilight remarked aloud. "I didn't know Discord had a daughter."

"That was... strange..." Spike said as he looked towards Twilight. "Wasn't that, Twilight?"

"No stranger than everything else we've seen," Twilight replied. As she spoke, suddenly the mirror shimmered again and revealed a different scene. In it, a bipedal creature was standing in front of a lake looking extremely sad and broken emotionally. The figure looked around twenty years old if not older, a full grown adult and he seemed to be mourning. Twilight gave a hard stare, then she gasped. "That's Joy... but he's so much... older," she managed.

"He looks so... sad." Spike spoke seemingly in sympathy.

"What could make him feel like that?" Twilight asked aloud. As she watched, something seemed to catch his attention and he looked down at the lake's reflection. They followed his gaze and they almost couldn't believe what they were seeing; it was Screwball! "What?! That doesn't make any sense!" Twilight exclaimed. "It already showed them together. Unless..." She got a look of realization. "It's a peek into the future."

"What could this means?" Spike asked "So... something's bad will happen to him in future?"

"It would seem so," Twilight replied as the image started to change to show a few more scenes depicting the older Joy and Screwball, skipping over several more years with several transitions. She saw several different scenes: Joy and Screwball comforting each other outside a closed off amusement park; the two of them in a chaotic landscape that seemed to be of Discord's making sharing a kiss, Joy giving Screwball an engagement necklace, and one that touched Twilight the most; a small foal with dragonfly wings cradled in his arms as a group of ponies, some of whom Twilight didn't recognize, stood around him and looked on in awe. "But it seems that whatever happens to him in the future, he finds comfort and a new family with her," she concluded as the mirror made the image fall away and started glowing again as if preparing to deliver a different peek into another reality.

* * *

Quote of the day: Love is such a beautiful Chaos. 

**A big thanks to my friend** _Terror of Dimensions_ **for the dialogues of Discord, Screwball, and Luna. And a big thanks to you for reading.**

 **Author's note: I'm still open for new ideas for my human OC's next alternate family and pairing. You can tell me about your ideas, in review section, or PM. See you next time, my dear readers.**


	6. Dark Side of The Love

**The Dark Side of The Love**

A sharp crying sound of whines was being heard nearby the Palace, though mostly unheard but that was clearly the sound of a crying foal. No pony knows how long he had been crying before he was eventually heard by a pair of female royal bat pony guards strolling around the Palace, to see the usual dark sky as this had been since a millennia. One of them had dark silver coat and sparkling black mane, the other had cyan coat and reddish mane.

"You heard that sound?" The one with dark silver coat ask the other "It looks like a foal's crying nearby..."

"I do..." the other replied as her ear perked up "I guess the sounds coming from that way..."

They both noticed that the source of that sound was actually hidden behind the bush. As they approached there, they saw that it wasn't a pony as they'd have expected, instead there was small hairless creature, crying and shivering in cold as he had nothing on himself such as a coat to protect himself.

"What is that thing?" The one with dark silver coat asked clearly annoyed by his cries "Its cries are hurting my ears!"

The other however seemed a bit more concerned about the creature, than his loud cries seemed to be piercing through their sharp ears. "Don't be rude, Penumbra!" She scolded her "No matter, what that is, but he's just a baby!" She said as she carefully lift the creature in his forehoof and softly pressed him against her chest while also covering him with her bat wing, and soon he ceased to cry, at which her friend gave her a look of disbelief.

"Eve, how did you do that?" The one known as Penumbra asked

"Well, I was taking care of my baby brother, since he was as small as this little one now..." she gave a shrug "It's cold outside, that's why he was crying."

"I mean how can you pick an ugly creature like him in your hooves," Penumbra asked "Who knows which kind of creature he is?"

At this Eve just gave her friend an angry glare and took a sigh. "I guess, it would be better, if we report this to Princess."

"Yeah, right." Penumbra nodded as they both headed towards the Palace.

Inside, several guards gave them nods of recognition as they passed, and soon they found themselves in front of a large throne. Sitting on the throne was a black alicorn figure with a starry flowing mane and tail, and light blue royal attire. Her eyes were cyan colored with pupils much like that of a cat's. On her flank, a Cutie Mark of the moon could be seen and when she spread her wings they were bat-like in appearance.

"What is it?" she demanded. "Why do you disturb me at this hour?"

They both passed glances to each other as one of them step forward. She was holding something in her hoof which was right now obscured by her bat wing over it.

"My Princess..." Eve said she kept her gaze low in front of dark alicorn "It's a baby creature we found... in the bushes..." she said and slowly uncovered the creature revealing this to dark alicorn.

The dark alicorn drew back a little in shock of what she saw, then said, "I've never seen such a creature before. Do you know why it was left there?"

"We don't know..." Penumbra then spoke as she came forward "We heard cries, and found him as he was lying there,"

"Let me see the child," the alicorn stated, curiosity getting the better of her.

Eve gave her a nod as she slowly approached her and hooved over the child to the dark alicorn Princess.

The alicorn lifted the child up with her magic and inspected him a moment, marveling at his structure. She had never seen such a bipedal like him before. She used her magic to peer into his mind, if only to see if there was anything she may be able to learn why or how he was abandoned near her palace. She couldn't see anything aside from blurry images of a few other bipedal creatures, and heard some disturbing voices, a few clear memories she could notice for some slight moments, were of a scenery of destruction, and of a creature's face akin to this but seemingly a female adult. Beside these, there was nothing much clear to see or hear.

"Whoever this child may be, he clearly must have survived through something catastrophic," the alicorn remarked. She then noticed something that she had overlooked in her curiosity. He possessed some kind of powerful energy, a kind of magic that was foreign to her, for it was not native to Equestria, or she'd dare to say of Equus either. A thought came to mind and she smirked.

"This one could prove to be of great use to us in the future," she announced. "He holds a hidden potential deep inside of him." She turned to the guards before her. "What are your names?"

"Evening Shadow, your highness." Eve replied

"And my name's Penumbra, my Princess." Penumbra replied a moment after her

"Very well Evening Shadow and Penumbra," the alicorn stated, as she levitated the child back over to them. "You will care for this child and raise him here in our court, as if he were your own. He is of immense value to us all, and is not to be harmed. Let it be known throughout all our kingdom that any who dares to dispute over his presence or question me over this matter will be severely punished. Are we clear?"

"As you wish, your highness." Eve replied with a smile "I'll take care of him, and protect him with my life."

Penumbra just gave a nod at this, though inwardly she wasn't much glad over the decision of being an caretaker of this odd creature. Though she didn't have much choice to follow her Princess, so she just decided to play along, and passed a smile to little creature who was now asleep.

"So, what we'll call him?"

The alicorn thought hard for a moment, then decided, "Crius. His name will be Crius."

"My greatest gratitude, your highness." Eve gave a nod at this as she nuzzled the baby. "So, your name will be Crius." She smiled and then looked towards her friend. "I guess, he needs some clothes..."

"I see..." Penumbra said with a smile "I guess, I can prepare an attire for his size..."

"Do whatever is necessary," the alicorn ordered. "You will receive my full support should it deem necessary in my eyes. Now, leave me be. I will soon have representatives to approach me in regards to their settlements' needs."

They nodded to their Princess and went towards their own chambers. Eve was a little over this new duty assigned to her. It was rather nice change to her daily routine as a royal guard. But for Penumbra, that wasn't much to be excited about, but still she was curious to know what Princess saw in that creature to gave him such importance. But right now she had to prepare clothes for small creature, which was something she'd rather enjoy to do.

* * *

It's been almost more than twelve years since that strange creature was found outside the Palace by two Thestral royal guards. The same baby was later named Crius by Princess herself who saw the creature as a important means to empower her kingdom even more.

Since then Evening Shadow and her friend Penumbra were assigned to take care of Crius, as if he's their own child. Eve was especially had grown super close to him as his mother, while her friend Penumbra as an aunt, though she sometimes would act a little harsh but she cared for him all the same.

Since he was a little less than eight years old, Princess had assigned a unicorn teacher to help him with learning to control his magic. Also by the age or ten he was allowed to roam go out from the Palace whenever he pleases, but except for some certain times, but that was alright to him.

Today was Crius' thirteenth birthday, and he was given gifts by many of royal staff and their foals, and obviously Eve was happiest of all of them.

As the festivities were getting underway, suddenly the Princess herself, Nightmare Moon, entered the rooms and seemed a bit confused as to what was going on.

"What is all this?" she demanded.

"My Princess," Eve was a bit intimidated but composing herself she lowered her gaze and said.

"These are preparations for Cruis' thirteenth birthday."

Nightmare gave her a glare, then her gaze softened slightly.

"Well, then I will not deny him that which anypony else is permitted to celebrate," she remarked. "You may continue."

"Thanks for your kindness, your highness!" Eve slightly bowed to her as preparations were carried on.

Nightmare stood in the door a little longer, looking over the festivities with a seemingly indifferent eye, but inwardly she felt something about the party was bringing back an old memory of some kind. A memory of a time when she was... happy... She shook her head to try and rid her of these thoughts. She was never happy! And she had her sister to thank for that! Well, now Celestia was experiencing what she had gone through when she had been banished to the moon. At least now she would know what it felt like.

Still... she couldn't deny that the party did make her feel a tiny bit wistful.

In some moments finally the Crius was arrived in the party... in fact r brought there blindfolded by two foals who were slightly younger than him. Both of them seemed to be female Thestrals. Both of them seemed to be twin, one had dark blue coat and shiny silver mane, they other one had dark pink coat and black mane. Both of them knew him as their cousin, as they both were the children of Penumbra. As Crius entered the room they saw that he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and a cyan jeans.

"Almost there," one of the foal said. "Ready?"

"Yes," Crius replied "I am ready!"

"Surprise!"

He was a little startled but then he looked around towards the decorations and realized that, this party was for him.

"Happy Birthday, my son." Eve said as she came towards her son.

"Thanks, mom." Crius said in amazement as he hugged his mother, as she returns the hug, before softly releasing him from the hug.

"Now, enjoy your birthday!"

Eve said to him while he went towards a table where a few other young colts and fillies he knew as friends were all gathering around.

From a distance, Nightmare watched just outside the door, a wave of mixed feelings going through her as she watched. While she did not forbid the party and had even given them permission to conduct it, she felt somewhat saddened as well as angered at the sight of it. Sighing, she turned around and started to slowly trot away from the festivities.

Crius soon noticed that Princess was no more standing at the door, which made him a bit sad that why would she leave that party like this. So, he went towards his mother and asked her about this. "Mom, why Princess left?" Crius asked her "I thought she wanna join..."

"Oh..." Eve gave a small sigh. "The Princess has a harsh past. I don't know everything, but rumors say that she had a bad experience in her youth before she banished her sister to the moon. Whatever it was, all I know is that the Princess feels sad when she sees a party. Maybe because she feels left out. Who knows?"

Crius looked towards the door for the moment and then back to her mother, before saying. "I think, I should talk to her..." Eve just gave a small and confused shrug at this. She knew that Princess would never harm him, but still she didn't seem in a good mood right now. But then she sighed and passed him a nod.

"If you think you should, I guess that'll be alright." Eve said rubbing her hoof on his head.

Crius then passed a nod to his mother before going after Nightmare Moon, as he noticed her going towards throne room he went close to her and called. "My Princess,"

Nightmare Moon stopped in her tracks, not yet turning towards him.

"What is it, Crius? I am busy," she said, using a less harsh or intimidating tone so as not to scare him off.

"My Princess, I see that you are looking upset," Crius said "So, I was here to ask, would you like to join the celebration as well..."

Nightmare looked to him in surprise.

"What? Why would you invite me to such a trivial thing?" she demanded, sounding as if she was angered.

"Well," Crius was sounding a little bit sad in his tone "I thought you are upset, so I should at least try to make you feel better, after all you're my Princess, and I'm soon to be a royal knight, so... I guess it's my duty to see, if I could serve you in some way..."

This caused Nightmare Moon to pause for a moment as she pondered his words. He sounded sincere and truly wanted to help. Hearing that he wanted to serve her in even such a small thing was admirable to be sure.

"Alright," she finally answered. "I accept your invitation. I will come."

"Thank you so much," Crius smiled but composed himself to not to give an outburst of excitement "I'm grateful to you, my Princess."

So, they both headed back to the room, where at first all went silent to see their Princess entering the room, but in a moment Crius entered the room after her and told them.

"It's alright," he said "Princess is here to join in the celebrations as well..."

As they heard this most of them were even more surprised, until Nightmare herself decided to clarify this matter for herself.

"It is true," she announced. "Young Crius has extended to me an invitation to join you, and I have accepted his offer."

That was a relief for them and they carried on the party. Eve and Penumbra were really surprised that Princess had accepted Crius' invitation. Nightmare, on the other hand, was now a bit unsure of what to do. She was used to giving orders and knowing how to do her job. Joining in on something like a party was a new experience for her, and she did not know how to react. So she looked to Crius as if to ask him what to do, something that she inwardly hated having to do.

"It's alright," Crius reassured her "You can do whatever makes you feel happy, or at least less upset... I mean playing games, singing, or just unwrapping the gift," Crius said as he floated one of the gift towards himself and offered this to her. "Give this a try, my Princess."

Nightmare raised ab eyebrow, but obliged and took the gift, slowly opening it with her magic. Inside was a kind of amulet, beautifully crafted from gold and silver, with a large red ruby set in the center as its stone. It was seemingly a small gift, but it did have a rather large impact on the Princess. For a long while, she stayed silent, simply staring at the amulet with an unreadable expression on her face. When she did speak, Crius noticed a hint of a thankful tone in her voice, even while she tried to sound professional about it.

"Thank you, young Crius," she said to him with a smile. "It is quite lovely."

"My pleasure..." Crius said while trying to compose himself. He was so glad at the thought that Princess was pleased by him.

Nightmare looked back to her gift and seemed to be lost in her thoughts once again. Such an act of kindness was alien to her, so much so that she was almost unfamiliar with the emotions she was feeling. Most if not all her subjects regarded her with fear or respect, never once taking the time to go out of their way to give her as small or as generous a gift. Yet this innocent minded creature whom they knew little about, even after bringing him in thirteen years ago, had taken the trouble to invite her to join his party willingly and to give to her a gift out of kindness and generosity. It may have been a small gift, but it had been given to her in one of the best of ways.

It was in that moment that Nightmare Moon felt within herself an emotion she had not truly felt for over one thousand years: happiness. True happiness.

"So, would you like the first piece of cake." Crius asked her as he headed towards the table and gestured her to join them, before adding "It's alright, if you're not willing to do as well, my Princess."

"Huh?" Nightmare looked to him and realized what he was saying. "Oh, no! I'd... I'd like a piece."

Crius once again offered her a piece before he get for him himself. Then after some moments it was only a matter of time when others started to have their fun in the party as well. Though they remained a bit precocious to not to upset their Princess.

Nightmare mainly stayed near Crius, for she did not seem to be comfortable around the others at the party. Not to say she didn't enjoy herself... at least a little bit. But after a moment, they were interrupted by a guard who came to inform Nightmare Moon about something. She grunted in anger, then turned to Crius.

"I'm afraid I must be going now," she told him. "My duties call to me, and I must not keep them waiting. Thank you once again, young Crius. I have a feeling that you will surpass all expectations in your future."

The Princess then turned and walked out of the room without another word, occasionally looking to the amulet that had been gifted to her as she exited.

Crius gave a smile and looked at her as she exited. Then he came back to his friends, as party was still continued for some a little more while after she left.

* * *

"I apologize for asking you to arrive under such... undesirable circumstances, but it was the only means by which I could speak to you in private Evening Shadow," Nightmare Moon stated to the bat pony before her. The throne room was empty and peering through the windows of it, however slightly, was something neither of the two were used to seeing; sunlight. For Nightmare had received word from some ponies in a village far from the palace that they needed some sunlight upon their villages for a few hours if they wished to keep their crops from dying. She had reluctantly agreed to keep up the sun for three hours at least, which then led her to come up with a means to kill two birds with one stone; hence the reason for the meeting.

"It's... alright, your highness." Eve replied "What's the matter?"

Nightmare sighed. This was not an easy task for her.

"I am... confused," she admitted. "I don't know if what I have is an illness, a plague, or some hallucination given to me by an enemy. For many nights and what few days I've permitted, I have been unable to sleep. I eat very little, and one figure is constantly in my head." She gave a small growl of frustration as she spoke. "Your son, Crius. His face, his eyes, his very voice is stuck inside my head, every moment of every hour. Only his physical presence seems to cure it, and when he leaves they return once more as if to taunt me. It frustrates me to no end, yet ironically I do not wish for them to leave. I am restless, uncertain of what this means or why this is happening to me! And that's why I have called you, for I trust nopony else with this secret. Please... tell me... what is wrong with me?"

Eve was really surprised at the moment and a little confused as well. Everything Princess just pointed out seemed to implying towards only one possible answer, but was that really the case. It at least seemed so.

So, without making her much wait, she told her. "My Princess, what you're experiencing... is most probably the feelings the one have when they falls in... love..." She said as a smile appeared on her face.

Nightmare gave her a confused look.

"Love? I don't have love," she remarked. "I don't even know what love is!"

"Well," Eve's smile widened a little "It's not necessary to know what love is to fall in love with somepony..." she explained "Didn't you say you feel... better whenever he's around...?"

Nightmare hesitated, then spoke. "Yes..."

"So, my Princess.. I guess... you're falling in love with... Crius..." She told her while lowering her gaze, not sure of what reply would she receive.

"Wh- what?" Nightmare exclaimed. "But is that even... possible? He's just a guard... and I'm the ruler of Equestria..." She sighed and smiled for a moment. "Yet, he's always so willing and ready to serve, both me and others without much concern for himself. Such a selfless warrior. Always looking out for the subjects... no matter what the costs..." She shook her head and growled again. "Arrg! I can't stop thinking about him! It's making me... it's making me..."

Eve pondered over this for the moment and then said "I can guess that's quite hard to understand... but... I am afraid that I can't do much to help you with this..."

Nightmare glared at Eve for some time, then finally sighed and hung her head in a defeated manner.

"Oh, what am I to do?" she asked aloud. "I've never felt something like this before. I want to say something to him, anything... but I'm afraid. And I don't why. I am the ruler of Equestria, the most powerful pony in existence! And yet... I fall prey to something as simple as this..."

She levitated something out from behind her and showed it to Eve. It was the amulet gifted to her on Crius's thirteenth birthday, four years ago.

"I haven't worn it, at least not out where everypony can see it," Nightmare explained. "But sometimes, when I'm alone... I put it on and it reminds me of him... from that night when he offered for me to join you all in his little party... I never had felt so... happy before then. And I can't bear to think how I'd feel if he ever- That is, if he-"

The alicorn couldn't seem to finish and from her eyes, some tears could be seen falling to the floor.

"I don't think... he would ever leave you, my Princess... at least not intentionally..." Eve's tone seemed to be reassuring "And, in my opinion... you should talk to him as soon as possible..."

"But how?" Nightmare demanded. "Look at me! You and I both know how my subjects see me! They fear me, hate me even. Rarely do they actually like me. What's keeping him from being the same? Besides... I'm old enough to be his grandmother- no, to be a goddess in his eyes. And he's barely matured by a few years."

Eve wasn't so naive to not realize this but still, she knew that she at least needed to talk to him.

"It's true..." Eve said "I know, that might seems like a problem... but I guess you should still at least talk to him... to at least resolve these feelings... I hope you'll feel better afterwards..." she tried to explain this to her.

Nightmare went silent for a while, then she nodded slowly. Afterwards she gave Eve a stern glance.

"Not a word about this to anypony," she warned. "This is to stay between you and me until the time is right. Understood?"

"Understood, my Princess." Eve gave a slight bow in respect.

"Good," Nightmare said, giving a small smile. "You may leave now. Thanks again."

She passed her a nod before she left to her chambers, still pretty amazed to think about this.

"It seems rather odd to think," she said and gave a little giggle "But apparently she have a really soft spot in her heart somewhere..."

* * *

The bipedal guard of Princess was strolling in a certain part of the Palace which was usually more calm and silent then the rest of the Palace. He was wearing royal attire of a knight, or dark blue and sparkling black color, with with emblem of her cutie-mark on each shoulder as the sign of his loyalty to the Princess of Equestria.

Crius, was now a mature stallion as they would call him. Now he had his duties as one of personal royal guards of the Princess, as well as a Lunar Warrior. It was his duty to serve her and her kingdom in each and every way he possibly could, and he was proud to do so. But maybe inwardly he always seen Princess more than just a ruler, and instead of respecting her out of fear, he respected her for who she was. He could dare to think that he saw her as more of a friend than a ruler he serves... or maybe...

 _No... no further._

That was the point where he had to stop his thoughts from going more further. After all, he only was raised and lived to serve her as her and her kingdom as a knight, and that was more than enough for him... at least that's what he wanted to believe.

These thoughts were so frequent sometimes, that he couldn't help but question himself about these... but no matter what he never let them out of his control, yet.

As he thought about this, he heard hoofsteps approach and then the voice of the Princess herself spoke.

"Ah Crius, my favorite guard," Nightmare stated. "How fares the watch?"

"My Princess," Crius looked towards her and then in reassuring tone he told her "Everything's all right, you don't need to be worry about anything, your highness."

Nightmare smiled and raised a hoof.

"You need not be so formal to me... at least when we're alone," she told him.

"Oh," Crius gave a little blush at this "Alright... I will try, my Princess."

Nightmare nodded while keeping a straight face, though inwardly she thought his blush looked cute.

"Tell me, Crius, what do you think of me and my rule?" she asked.

"What do I think?" Crius repeated the question before replying "I have always thought of you as a great ruler, and I believe you deserve more sincere respect than other ponies might give you."

Nightmare gave him a smile. "I appreciate your honesty and loyalty Crius, but loyalty shouldn't always be what binds you to a ruler like myself. Should your ruler ever become one whom you would never desire to rule you, there's no shame in breaking any ties with him or her."

"I understand this... but I hope I never have to do so." Crius said with a determined tone. "I'd like to be sacrificed for you... rather than leaving you..."

Nightmare was a bit touched and also concerned to hear this; touched that he would go as far as sacrificing himself for her, but also concerned about whether such a time would ever come around. It was the concern that came through the most in that case. Crius was a loyal guard to the end, but what if that loyalty cost him too much? What if it cost her too much?

"My Princess," the concerned voice of Crius brought her back to reality "Are you feeling all right?

"Huh?" Nightmare looked to him and realized she must have shown her worry physically. "Just... thinking about some things. Some of them worrying... at least for me."

Crius looked at her for some moments before asking "May I ask, what's worrying you?"

Nightmare sighed as she consented. Now was as good a time to tell him as any.

"There are... many worries that I do not share with any of my subjects, let alone my staff or guards," she admitted. "Everypony thinks that my rule is unable to be quelled or overthrown, but the truth is that there is one I know of. But I've... kept them locked away, so nopony could overthrow me and bring my sister back." She kept talking, not entirely sure why she was being so open with him. "There's also... several others who may surpass my power and have simply stayed silent all this time, including one which my sister and I took down together before- before I... was banished to the moon. On top of that... I'm worried to lose some of those who operate within the palace itself whom I've started to... grow fond of. Especially you..."

"Especially me...?" Crius was now a little confused and unsure what to say.

"Yes," Nightmare replied. "When we first found you, it was always my intention that you would eventually become one of my guards, for even then I could sense the power you wield and the potential you held. But I never expected you to turn out how you did." She gave him a sincere look as she spoke. "You're the most loyal, most kind guard I've ever had in my reign as Princess. And I'd even dare to say... you're more than just that in my eyes..."

Crius felt a strange kind of sensation in his heart as heard this. Even though he wasn't sure what that feeling was, all he felt was a warmth which felt so nice and comfortable as a smile appeared on his face. "What can I say, my Princess... I am flattered... I'm so honored that you're pleased by my loyalty..."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nightmare replied, turning away from him as she spoke. "I'm afraid that your loyalty is eventually what may... take you away from me."

"So... what you command me to do, my Princess?" Crius asked sincerely.

Nightmare looked at him and he could see tears in her eyes, something he had never seen from her before.

"Oh... why do you have to be so... wonderful?" she cried. "I haven't done enough... to deserve you..."

"It's not true..." Crius reassured her "You deserve much more, my Princess..."

He couldn't hold himself and extended his hand to wipe her tears softly before realization hit him and he quickly pulled his hand away from her face. "Forgive me, your highness." Crius said taking a composed sob himself "I just can't see you crying like this..."

"Don't apologize..." she told him reassuringly, smiling as well to further give reassurance. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Then please tell me, why were you crying... I can't stand myself seeing you like this..." he said with an almost sense of helplessness in his tone "What can I do to make you feel better..."

"I... I..." Nightmare Moon was unsure what to say at first, then finally came up with an idea. "Please just... stay and listen for a moment... There is something I need to say."

Crius passed her a nod at this. "I am not going anywhere... don't worry..."

Nightmare nodded, then spoke. "For the past two years or so... I've started to have an issue in my rule. I've felt insecure, restless, and unable to concentrate like I should. It has nearly driven me insane at times, and I've felt that I'd fall apart." She looked into his eyes to capture his full attention. "But that all changes... whenever I'm with you. You make me feel calm, collected, peaceful... happy even. Ever since you've matured... I've been unable to stop thinking about you. You are like a spirit haunting my dreams, my thoughts, my mind... yet I don't wish for it to leave. The very sound of your voice has often made me want to give you the biggest hug I could possibly give... I had it explained to me, and yet I'm still not entirely sure what it is that I'm feeling. But whatever it is... I never want it to stop, never want you to leave me..." She then sounded sad again. "And that's why... I'm worried for you and your loyalty to me. I'm afraid that... one of these days... my reign will fall, or my sister will return and your loyalty to me... it'll cost you your life... and I'll be left without you. I can't bear to think of what may happen... if you're gone..."

Her tears had started to flow once more as she spoke, and Crius started to see a new side to the one he served. She was more vulnerable, broken, and defenseless; a sheer contrast to the one he knew to sit on the throne. It was like seeing her true colors being revealed right in front of him, for she was letting him know some of her deepest and darkest secrets. Trusting him with them, as she trusted him with her life.

Crius was a little confused and lost at what to say now as tears were noe leaving his eyes "Trust me, my Princess... there is no moment in my life... no thought of mine which doesn't include you... your happiness matters more to me than anything in my life..." Then he did what he never expected himself to do, he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her in a close compassionate hug.

Nightmare was stunned into silence by this action. Nopony had ever dared to even get within a few feet of her if they could help it, and yet here one creature had done just that and was even hugging her. It was so surprising that she didn't know what to do about it, only that she didn't want him to let go.

"If that's what makes you feel better, my Princess... then I will say this to you, please stop me if I'm wrong and try to forgive me if you could... I... I love you, my Princess, not just as your loyal Royal guard, but as a close friend, or maybe evern more..." after saying this Crius was silenced, as waiting for her reply and even ready for her fury or outburst. Instead, what he received after a moment of silence was her suddenly hugging him back, her large wings wrapping around him as she spoke to him.

"I'm not mad," she told him. "If anything... I'm overjoyed to know I'm not alone." She then added, "And between us... you don't have to call me 'Princess' in private."

"So... what should I call you then," Crius asked her respectively. "Your... name?"

Nightmare Moon paused for a moment, then answered, "You can call me... Moon."

"Moon..." He repeated this word softly as to feel this word's sweetness as he say this. "I love this, and I love you Moon."

"Love..." Moon spoke softly. "Is this... love then? It feels... wonderful..."

"I don't know... but some pony helped me to understand, and I am pretty sure this's love..." Crius told her "...and yes, that feels wonderful."

"Then I think... I love you too..." Moon replied.

Then they both just kept hugging each for some more moments while no one was watching, as Crius took a deep sigh of relief and caress his fingers through her flowing mane, and now that he felt this... instead of the feeling of coldness of night, he could felt the warmth and comfort as her mane was flowing through her fingers, and the feeling of her wings around him made him want to never let go of her.

Moon gave a blissful sigh as she felt his hands running through her mane, his touch sending pleasant shivers through her body.

"Mmm... that feels nice..." she told him. "How... are you doing that?"

"I don't know..." Crius replied with sigh of pleasure "I... just felt like doing this..."

Then after a moment of silent he spoke again. "Can we just keep hugging like this, for some more while... I just don't wanna let go yet..."

"Neither do I," she replied, her head resting on his shoulder. "And the staff shouldn't be around for at least another hour... We have time."

"So... we have a hold hour to embrace each other like this..." Crius said and let his excitement be felt to her this time "...works for me, that's unless you got bored or something..."

"I don't think I ever could..." Moon answered. "I could stay like this... forever, and would never tire of feeling your arms around me."

"Mhm," Crius said in reassurance as he nuzzled her mane continuously "Neither do I..."

Moon sighed happily once more, then she lifted her head off of his shoulder and they gazed into each other's eyes. Moon soon found herself leaning closer and closer to his face, and before they knew it their lips had connected in a small kiss.

Crius was never been that surprised before as he felt as if his heart exploded, twice, as he felt her lips touching his own as he blushed deeply and his eyes began to give a bright silvery glow. And soon the his passion overcame him and surprise and disbelief was replaced by the feeling to pure affection and pleasure, and he closed his eyes and returned the kiss while he made a blissful moan as he pulled her in an even closer embrace.

Moon sighed against him as he pulled her close, feeling a sense of security in his arms. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt that she could feel his own heart beating in rhythm against his chest. Like they were made to be together. She leaned into him some more as they kissed, trying to get as much out of it as possible and not wanting to stop.

Crius did the same as his senses were now completely unaware of anything beside her close embrace, and touch of her lips against his own, and heard nothing beside the her heartbeat within a seemingly melodious rhythm with hers.

The sound of a herald calling out to them brought them back to reality, and they pulled away out of surprise upon hearing the voice.

"Your Majesty, the representatives from Ponyville have come to speak to you!" the voice called.

"Uh... tell them I'll be with them shortly!" Moon called back, thankful that the herald had not seen them and had not bothered to try and look for them either. The herald, hearing this, seemed satisfied with the answer given and they heard him slowly trotting away. Moon growled in frustration.

"Sometimes I wonder how I have not yet put one of them in the dungeons yet," she muttered.

"I guess... it's all right, Moon," Crius said as he caressed his hand on her cheek "I know you've your duties to attend to... but don't worry my Princess," he said sounding once again formal as he nuzzled her "...your loyal knight will be always be right by your side."

"I'm thankful to hear that," Moon replied gently, then added, "If you'd like... we can continue this later... I've had representatives from Ponyville before, and they ask me if I can give them a little sunshine for their crops. While it's up, I usually retreat to my chambers for... obvious reasons." She gave him a smirk, which most would find unsettling and intimidating, but for him it looked ironically cute and playful. "Perhaps you could pay me a visit...?"

He looked at her for a second before passing her a smile of reassurance, as he caressed her mane with his hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Mhm," he nodded "I definitely will."

Nightmare Moon smiled back and then reluctantly released him and looked formal again, though they both knew it was mainly for show at this point.

"I'll expect you at my chambers within the hour," she stated. "Dismissed."

She then trotted towards the throne room to complete her duties, giving him one more smiling glance as she left.

"Your wish is my command, my Princess." Crius said as she left and went back to his own duties of the day, while still looking in the direction where they were standing a while ago, and couldn't but smile.

* * *

 ****Outside the Mirror****

Outside the mirror, Twilight and Spike looked on at the scene with a bit of surprise... well, half surprise.

"At this rate, I probably shouldn't be surprised," Twilight remarked. "Can't deny it's interesting though."

"Umm... is that over Twilight?" Spike said in a little intimidated voice while he was trying to look away.

"Yes Spike, I think so," Twilight reassured. She had felt slightly intimidated herself when she saw that Celestia had been banished in that reality, but her curiosity had been stronger in the end. "That spell I cast on this mirror... whatever it did, it's remarkable!" she noted. "I wonder, what else could it do?"

The mirror shimmered once again as they saw a face which was so familiar to them, the pegasus mare with cyan coat and prismatic mane known well-known to them.

"It's... Rainbow Dash..." Spike said in disbelief but also in a relief to see some more familiar and less intimidating figure in the figure. "So, now-"

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike was interrupted by the voice of the same mare.

"Gah!" Twilight yelped, accidentally almost knocking the mirror over in her surprise.

"Hi, Twilight." Rainbow said to her as she came hovering towards them "I was just here to return this Daring Do's novel and borrow an-" she was stopped as she noticed the mirror and the bowl of gems in front of the Spike. "Ah, what were you doing?"

"Just... watching a little mirror image," Twilight replied with a bit of a nervous tone. As she spoke, the mirror gave off a glow and shimmered for a second before showing a scene from Rainbow Dash's past; the time she got her Cutie Mark... but in the background, unnoticed by the young pegasus, three figures could be seen standing on some clouds and having some kind of small verbal or psychological battle; Twilight and Spike on one end, and in front of them, somehow standing on the clouds as well, a unicorn mare about ready to rip a scroll in half with her magic.

"What the- is that us?" Twilight asked. "I'm... still me, but you're young... And who's she?"

"I don't know," Spike said and looked at the unicorn mare once again "But she looks really mad at you..."

"Hmm... would somepony like to explain whatever is going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked giving off a light outburst.

"I accidentally cast some spell on this mirror, and it seems to be showing us glimpses of both the future... and of what could have been," Twilight explained, as the mirror started to change scenes yet again. "Care to join us? It may be quite interesting to watch..."

"I guess," Rainbow replied as she sat beside them and Twilight floated that mirror to be straight in front of themselves as its shimmered once again now shifting to another alternate reality. "That... can be interesting..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this along with my friend. A big thanks to _TD_** **for helping me once again, and I hope to see you next time.**


End file.
